Eight Angels
by Concettttttttttttttttttttttttt
Summary: CHANGED NAME! Self insert. So I've been having dreams over the past couple of weeks about what my life would be like if I were in Tales of Symphonia. I think that it's really fun... sounding. Before the ToS story takes place... SPOILER WARNING!
1. Introduction: Changes

Some characters based on real-life people have their real name shown. This is because I have THEIR PERMISSION to use their names.

I do not own anything from Tales of Symphonia nor will I ever. I may wish I did, but i have to give that credit to Namco(TM). They are awesome.

* * *

Concetta Grande was walking to school on a very cold winters morning; and all the while had a feeling that something... different was going to happen today.

Lately she had trusted these "feelings" that she had been getting because they were proving mostly correct. This includes the sudden change in her hair colour; dark chestnut-y brown with a slight hint of red that could only be seen in certain light that changed to a dark red in which a hint of brown could be seen. Also, that she had become more thin and "in-shape" than she had ever been in her life.

With this her personality began changing as well. The once very humorous and childish girl was gone, revealing only hints of what there used to be every now and then. She had become much more stoic in recent times, and only few of her old personality traits and emotions still showed.

It occurred to her that people had begun to fear these rapid changes, and thought they wouldn't admit it, it had been happening to three others in a much more slight way.

All three were beginning to notice some physical changes; like their ears appearing to be growing slightly pointed and even one of them having to die their hair regularly because the pink-purple hair that had begun to grow seemed too unnatural. They, too, had begun changing in personality as well. The first of the three, Danaisa (the one growing the odd hair colour), had developed a more sarcastic and joking. Pasiara began becoming more cruel and taking things the wrong way. The last of the three, Andrea (the only male), was becoming more caring and losing his usual trouble-making attitude.

Together, the four of them were a sight to see. All of them looked much more beautiful than most people; with Concetta proving as a slight exception. She seemed to still be "human-looking" as some would say even though she was the one to go through the most drastic changes.

At this point all four of them had arrived at the school and were all entering their homeroom classes (three of them in one class, Pasiara in another) to socialize with their friends: Andrea going to see Bob, Pasiara to see Banily, Danaisa to see Taca, and Concetta to see Sophia. When the bell rang they all stood for the playing of the national anthem and sat down in their seats right after. Every morning was the exact same thing: show up to talk, stand for the O' Canada, sit back down, let Mrs. Baws explain what would be done that class, then get started on the work that had to be done. Like in Concetta's feeling, there was something very different about this morning.

Mrs. Baws began to talk about that morning plans and the three that were in the classroom were surprised by the unusual introduction to the morning.

"Good morning class. Today we will be introducing a new student into our class. Hopefully he won't turn out to be another Sari. He will be sitting at the front corner with Bob. Now, without further ado, please welcome your new classmate;..."

* * *

So... I think that I did well. It's loosly based on my class... yeah... (I'm new with this... what am I supposed to say?)


	2. New Student

"Now, without further ado, please welcome your new classmate; Mithos Yggdrasil."

_Mithos Yggdrasil, _Concetta thought. _Mithos Yggdrasil, MITHOS YGGDRASIL!_

Concetta looked immediately over to Sophia to see that she was looking straight back in what she would assume was the same expression she was wearing.

"Is there something wrong, Concetta? Do you know him," asked Mrs. Baws.

"N-no. I don't know him, and there is nothing wrong," she responded innocently with a fake smile on her face, hoping that it would be hiding instant recognition.

Out of the whole class, only she knew the details of _Tales of Symphonia_, and that was because it was her favourite game and she had playing through it, what, four times now? Sophia knew some things about it because she had just started playing the game for the first time and Concetta had already explained a majority of the characters to her (she liked hearing about the fantasy characters), so the name was not new to her. Concetta had a feeling that Sophia would be asking for a more in-depth biography of him. Since the changes in her attitude she hasn't felt like explaining anything "in-depth" to anybody, although her old personality had felt the need to explain EVERYTHING to make sure everybody understood.

Also, with the seating plan, everybody was sitting in partners. Concetta's partner, Ainsley, was sitting behind Bob. Bob sat alone so the seat directly in front of Concetta was empty... but would now be filled by Mithos.

_What's the date today, March 18__th_, Concetta asked herself._ One month before my birthday... is it a coincidence? I don't think so but... I may have to say it is in order to keep my suspicions unknown._

The entire class was somewhat snickering under their breathes at the outfit Mithos wore. They were very different, unlike anything ever seen. The only somewhat normal thing he wore was black pants, the rest was too alien to even explain. The fact that his long, straight, blonde, hair ran down to his upper back didn't help his appearance to them. Although, with that said, he reminded people of how Andrea, Danaisa, and Pasiara looked now. Even down to the slightly tipped ears...

After class, Mithos approached Concetta and Sophia...

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice your reactions when I walked in. Is there something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong. I'm sorry to mislead you but I thought I recognized you. My apologies," responded Concetta.

"Oh, um, then, I'm sorry to bother you. Um... goodbye."

"Wait," exclaimed Sophia. "If you're new here then your gonna need somebody to show you around. Why don't you let us?

"I-I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Don't be silly, it would be no imposition, right Concett?"

"...Hmph... I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Thank you, umm..."

"I'm Sophia. That's Concetta."

"Okay, well let's all go to class," ended Sophia.


	3. Slumberparty

After school that day Sophia had gone to Concetta's house for a "slumberparty" (Concetta didn't really like the term "slumberparty." It didn't really go with her new personality) in which, as expected, Sophia asked to know more about Mithos.

"Hmm... I've already told you that Mithos is an angel who is over four thousand years old so that will make this that much shorter.

Four thousand years ago there was the Kharlan War, which was ended by the hero Mithos and his companions. His companions were his older sister Martel, Martel's fiancée Yuan, and his... what's the word... teacher? Instructor? Well, you know what I mean. That would be Kratos."

"Oh my GEEZ! Isn't Kratos that awesome guy who can do everything!"

"(*Sigh*) Sure, whatever. Now can you please not interrupt me? They were all in their mid-twenties except for Mithos, who I believe was about twelve. Mithos the Hero and his companions ended the war and went down in both Sylvaranti and Tethe'Allan history. Sometime after the war, but not that long after, Martel was killed. The murderer was human and that fact alone brought more hatred of humans into Mithos' mind. Now, do you have any question, or may I continue?"

"Um...," started Sophia. "If Mithos was twelve when he froze his age, then wouldn't he still look twelve now? He looks to be about our age and he's my height!"

"When Mithos became the leader of Cruxis, which you already know a small sum about, he used his powers to create a suitable adult body for himself. I don't think that it would be a tough feat for him to create a body that was one or two years older than his original one."

"Yeah, okay. That makes a lot more sense... maybe. Also, if he hates humans then why is he here? Why is her trying to be our friend?"

"He's probably here because he needs something. I'm not one hundred percent sure what, but I think that it may be that he is looking for somebody in particular. That being said, I'm not sure that he is looking for friendship. When he addressed us this morning I don't think that he was really trying to become our friend, he may have just been curious and maybe afraid that we knew who he was."

"So... we can't be friends with him? You know how social I am! I love adding more people to our circle of friends!"

"I never said that we can't be his friends. We can attempt friendship, but I'm not sure how easy it will be to do. He and Mateo may not get along very well because he may try to go the ways that he knows of, the ways that make sense on Derris-Kharlan, and Mateo will try to go his own logical way that isn't right on any world. I just know that tempers will flare between the two of them and it won't be pretty."

"Can you tell me about Cruxis? They were the bad guys who wanted to kill Colette, right?"

"Not quite 'kill' per se. I would say that it's worse than death. They tried to take away her humanity and just leave her body so they could use it as a vessel for Martel, who only has her heart. You see, after Martel's death, I would say that Mithos lost his sanity. He did everything he could to bring her back; including making a ritual that causes a 'Chosen One' from each world to lose their humanity and become a possible vessel for Martel. It's quite sad, if you ask me."

"Did you just say that something was sad? The person who hasn't shown emotion in, what, two months now? You haven't cared about anything!"

"What are you talking about? I show emotion! It isn't as much as I used to but people change. And if you haven't noticed, I'm showing emotion now. I'm showing anger. I'm sorry if it bothers you but I don't think that I will be changing back..."

"You know what? It doesn't matter to me. Your my friend, so if you change then I'll learn to adapt."

"Thank you..."


	4. That Same Night

That very same night...

"I think I've met the psych," stated Mithos.

"How could you possibly know already? Was it not just your first day," asked Yuan, who was slightly suspicious with his "companions'" apparent discovery.

"It is possible. I don't doubt that he _has_ met her, seeing as she already knows who he is," explained Kratos with a distant and uncaring expression.

"Well, there was definitely two half-elves in the classroom, so I don't doubt that the girl I met is the psych. I've been meaning to inquire about her from the half-elves but they keep quiet around me and seem too astounded with something to speak," Mithos retorted.

"Hmm... It may simply be that they sense your half-elven blood and are curious because they have never been near any half-elves other than each other– " started Yuan.

"Is there not a third? I was under the impression that you made it so there would be three half-elves and one human. Was I mistaken," asked Kratos.

"You are correct. The third half-elf is located in another classroom. I do not know much about her, though, and I wish to learn more before the end of next month," replied Mithos. "I should hope I get to learn more, seeing as the reason for their birth was us."

Looks of incomprehension and shock were shared between Kratos and Yuan at that moment. Neither of them quite understood what it was that Mithos had done, but from what he had just said they both had a feeling that it would affect them in ways that Mithos would never understand...

"Also, all four of them must be trained in combat. Yuan, you will be training them for magic. Kratos, you will be training them in hand-to-hand combat."

"WHAT," exclaimed Kratos. "You know very well that I no longer consider myself a teacher. I will not be training combat any longer!"

"Oh, Kratos," started Mithos, seeming to weigh his options. "Are you going to betray me again? You're lucky that I accepted you back into Cruxis; otherwise you would still be alone mourning the loss of–"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"... that pathetic woman that was to be used in our Angelus Project. I'm still not very appreciative in your choice to take her from Kvar, by the way. He was right to do what he did."

"No person deserves what was done to her. It's inhuman to believe that anything like that could be in any ways right," stated Kratos grudgingly as he left the room.

"Inhuman? I'm only half human, so why should I try to obey what you inferior being consider right," said Mithos calmly, knowing that Kratos could hear him even though he was now out of the room.

"Lord Yggdrasill, that may have been a little harsh," started Yuan. "What if he had been speaking ill of Martel? Would you not have responded similarly?"

"Yuan, he will do as I say. I have over a month to ensure that he does. In the meantime, we must prepare how we are going to convince the psych to come with us. Starting today the other dimensions that are considered 'fiction' in this world will be trying to corrupt her..."

And with that, Yuan and Mithos separated as to do whatever it was that they needed to do.

~.~.~.~.~

Elsewhere that night...

"UGH," yelled Mateo whilst training for combat with his father. "Dad! Why don't you take it a little easier on me for once! She can't be _that _hard to defeat! From what I know she has had no formal training. There is no way she could beat me after months of training."

"You forget that there are two of them, Mateo," answered his father. "You have little over a month for the female and the male... well, it won't be necessary to 'take care of him' for at least another year, seeing as we can't yet see when his time is coming. You can use that as an advantage, taking that time to build with him a strong friendship could allow you to take him by surprise when his time comes."

"(*Sigh*) You still haven't answered my question. Why don't you loosen up a little when fighting! Once again, she can't be very strong at all!"

"...Humph... You brought this upon yourself when you broke up with her. She has an untapped strength, and, from what you have told me, her strength could be very great if it is brought forth."

"I highly doubt that _I_ would be the thing that 'tapped' her untapped strength. And anyways, what does that have to do with our breaking up? We're still trying to be friends... and besides. Our friend Sophia tells me that she's over it."

"Mateo, my son, you do not fully understand. You could very much be the tapping that her strength needs. It's almost impossible that she's 'over you' in the way that you think she's 'over you.' She could easily be over you by having strong feelings of anger towards you and hiding it. If you had kept her relationship with her – or even if you hadn't _started_ a relationship with her in the first place – her love would have stopped her from fighting you. Now she could easily be hiding hatred for you and that hatred could lash out in battle."

"Whatever '_lashing_' that I'm in for, I don't think it will be bad."

"You may say that now, but when the time comes for you to fight her then you may not be ready for what she has in store," and with that, Mateo's father hit him with a small blow to the chest, and he fainted.


	5. The Trip

i dont own anything Tales of Symphonia related... that's all Namco Tales Studios Ltd.

I do have permission to use my friends though

* * *

"Could you tell me about Andrea and Danaisa? They don't seem to like me that much and they won't tell me anything about them," asked Mithos of Concetta.

"I don't know them well anymore. I used to know them – and they used to know me – but we've been changing a lot lately and we don't know anything about each other."

Mithos and Concetta had developed what would look like a beautiful friendship. Neither of them really wanted a friendship with the other, but neither would admit it. Mithos was bent on meeting Pasiara, who was introduced to him by Mateo.

_"Mithos, this is Pasiara," said Mateo. "We've been friends since before we could walk. She claims she knows Concetta from somewhere, and she the same, but neither of them remembers..."_

Pasiara had been a shock to Mithos. When he looked at her long blonde hair that hung longer than his and the impossibly ice blue eyes, he felt his stomach not up. Could this have been what Yuan had felt for his sister, Martel? Mithos had used his powers to make it so that, after four thousand years, none of them would be lonely. He had never really approved of Yuan and Martel, so he felt the need to create a one for each of them despite their engagement, hoping it would drag them apart from one another and towards the people he had born specifically for them. It saddened him that Martel was not yet awake so her partner would be alone until the next Chosen of Mana succeeded; about eight years from now.

And he would be sure that this Chosen would succeed. Those Renegades would all perish if they even _dared_ to ruin this Journey of Regeneration. But he could feel it; the next Chosen would succeed. She'd have to. He had already lost his patience long ago.

Mithos had begun to feign friendships with some of the people in the classroom and even got himself invited to some parties. He rarely went, but one day decided to throw a party for his two first "friends."

"Sophia... Concetta. You two know who I am, right?"

He was answered by two consecutive nods."

"I mean, who I _really_ am? And... Cruxis?"

Once again, two nods.

"So are you saying that I can trust the two of you in a place where no human from this world should ever be? I'm not going to allow anybody entry if I know that they will be surprised and that they will tell others of this."

"I can say for myself that I would never tell anybody from this world about something that they should not know is true," answered Concetta. "Where exactly would we be going? Would we be staying on Derris-Kharlan the entire time or would we be exploring?"

"We would be exploring some of Sylvarant and Tethe'Alla but not much. I cannot release too much information to one who is not meant to see these worlds. The only reason I can invite both of you is so it does not appear to be too suspicious."

"You can trust us," said Sophia. "We won't let anything we see or hear there slip."

And with that, the three of them separated to each of their own classes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Come onto the warp point. We will be going to my quarters in Derris-Kharlan, and from there be heading to Sylvarant, followed by Tethe'Alla," Mithos explained to the ladies.

"So, I'll assume that we will be meeting...," Sophia began speaking but silenced herself in fear of saying something wrong.

"Yes, you will be meeting the other seraphs, if that was what you meant." Mithos waited for a nod to confirm what he had said before continuing. "Neither could be bothered to accompany us. We will meet with them briefly before we head to Sylvarant. Do not expect much from them, they aren't the friendliest people you're going to meet on your journey; however short it may be."

After a slight pause, Concetta was the next to speak.

"Shall we be heading in? We do not want to waste our already very limited time here."

With that the three headed to Derris-Kharlan to make their way to Sylvarant.

_It will be so much more convenient when the psych comes to us, _thought Mithos._ We won't need to go through all of this effort to get us to the quarters. She'll be able to just _teleport _us there. I can't teleport three people at once, I would only be able to move myself, but she would be able to move as many people as her heart desired. *Sigh* My patience is running slim with having to accompany these girls to our desired location. Even flying would be more convenient._

While Mithos was thinking about his own impatience, Concetta was noticing her surroundings. It was dark, and she found what she thought was quite impossibly solace in the darkness. She didn't know why but the darkness was comforting to her. She loved this feeling.

Sophia, on the other hand, was very afraid. She was walking on a floating path over a chasm that she couldn't see the bottom of. Not only that, but the lighting was poor and she could barely see where the path was going.

Finally they reached the end... they thought. Concetta immediately recognized Welgaia, forgetting the layout of Derris-Kharlan for a minute there. The warp pad to the main Cruxis building wasn't far from the warp pad that they had arrived from...

_Wait, shouldn't the Derris Emblem have trapped us? Mithos should have been the only one unscathed by it but... why did we get through?_ Concetta's questions would be answered quite soon.

They arrived to the main quarters and immediately went to the pads that would bring them to Sylvarant. Just as they were about to leave they were met by two unwilling seraphim.

"It's nice of you two to show your faces once in a while. Maybe you should do it more often, and on time," scolded Mithos.

"Our apologies, Lord Yggdrasil," answered Yuan, bowing his head. "We will be on time next time."

"Do you honestly think that I will allow you to be late next time? You almost didn't get to meet our guests and I'm sure they would be quite defeated if they did not get to meet you in person."

_They know who we are,_ thought Kratos._ I didn't think that their fiction stories would include _us;_ since Yggrdasil is our leader then I would assume that anything they may have learned would be involving him specifically._

"Kratos, where are your manners," asked Mithos impatiently. _How long is it going to take that _human_ to realize that I have brought the psych with me?_ "Are you not going to say anything? How about some form of greeting to show our guests that you have at least acknowledged their presence?"

"Yes, my apologies, Lord Yggdrasil. Hello, I am Kratos."

"Will either of you be joining us," asked Concetta hopefully. She had already been informed that they would not, but she could be hopeful.

"I don't think that either of them will be-" started Mithos.

"I don't see why not. I think that it would make up for my apparent lack of respect earlier," interrupted Kratos.

_Hmm... Either he just caught on to this being the psych or he is just trying to anger me. _Mithos began to think._ Either way, if he accompanies us on our trip then he will be inclined to protect us from any possible dangers therefore showing the psych his fighting abilities. She's going to desire the skills he has and will be on my side in making him her teacher._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

In Sylvarant, the four of them travelled to Asgard and the Thoda Geyser first to sightsee. The trip to Sylvarant was short-lived; Mithos promised that they would be returning in the end to see something "magnificent."

Next they travelled to Tethe'Alla to see Meltokio and have some "fun" (Sophia was the only one that would have fun there because the others were too uncaring to bother trying) in Altamira. After Concetta and Sophia's fifteenth time on the spinning teacups, Mithos and Kratos led them to an odd whole which Concetta had to explain to Sophia.

"This is the entrance to the temple of darkness... do you remember the way to Derris-Kharlan? When we get to the lower levels near and altar it will be somewhat similar to that. One of the only really big differences that I can think of would be that before it was more or less a path of rocks stuck together floating over a never-ending abyss, and this time there will be stairs and paths... over a never-ending abyss."

"So, what you're saying is, regardless of anything, there will be a never-ending abyss," asked Sophia.

"Pretty much, yes," responded Concetta.

"That's not fair! The only time never-ending abyss' are fun is when I get to throw Mateo into one; and now your saying the only time that I will be provided with a never-ending abyss he won't be here to be thrown in?

"Sadly, yes; though I would like to see him get thrown into the abyss... it would be a very pleasing sight indeed..."

"Oh, please! I see that sadistic look on your face! Why don't you ever mean threats jokingly to him? I wouldn't _actually_ throw him into the abyss... voluntarily. Jeez, stop dwelling on the past and forgive him already!"

"Humph..."

"Dwelling on the past is not a good thing to do," said Mithos who seemed to finally be taking an interest into the conversation. "The best thing would be to forget one's past, however sinful and dark it may be, and move ahead, right Kratos?"

"Humph..." was his only response. Sophia couldn't help but giggle at the similar responses of Kratos and Concetta.

They entered the Temple of Darkness at this time and Sophia was confused by the immense darkness that surrounded. Concetta realized at that time that they did not have the blue candle so they could not see through the darkness and when she asked the only response was the two seraphs bringing forth their wings which provided enough light to at least see them to the inside of the temple. Once inside the wings were no longer necessary because of large crystalline objects scattered all about the temple providing light. Once again Concetta felt almost a... comforting feeling come over her. She decided that it was the darkness that was giving her solace.

_Why is it so dark in here, _thought Sophia. _I can barely see and there are shadows that are creeping the hell out of me. Is this the "magnificent" something that Mithos was mentioning because it doesn't seem so "magnificent" to me; just really scary. Why are we even here and why are we going so low down? I DON'T WANNA FALL INTO A NEVER-ENDING ABYSS!_

At that point a monster came towards the party and attacked; but the attack was easily deflected by Kratos' shield. Kratos was forced to fight that battle alone because neither of the girls had much fighting experience and Mithos was "ill-equipped."

_Beautiful,_ thought Mithos to himself._ I'm sure that the psych was impressed by that fighting technique. She will probably desire skills of her own that are equal to those and will therefore demand that he be her instructor. What kind of greedy human _wouldn't_ want those kinds of skills. Of course her companions will desire these skills as well; and then I will decree it official that Kratos become their teacher. Maybe if he gets back into teaching battle skills then he will forget about that _wretched_ woman..._

"Do we not have to reassemble the pieces of Shadow," asked Concetta. "Why are we just heading into the basement?"

"Shadow is not necessary at the moment," answered Kratos. "We just need to show you the altars of darkness and..."

"Hmm... it seems that Concetta and Kratos are speaking to one another," said Mithos, not really sure if he was speaking to Sophia or to himself.

Sophia looked up suddenly; she had just barely been paying attention but mention of her friend made her listen more to what was being said. "I'm surprised that he hasn't gotten more than a contended sigh and an eye roll from her," stated Sophia with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"I must say the same about him," answered Mithos. "It seems that both of them are the silent type and I'm surprised that a conversation was even started between the two of them."

When they reached the basement, the two seraphs had to pull out their wings once again because no longer were there the light crystals. When they reached the bottom Mithos asked Concetta to kneel at the altar and pray to be given new life. At first she said no but Mithos' threats were unpleasant and you didn't want to test them. He said that praying at this altar would give her a "head start" on something but he refused to elaborate on what.

Mithos didn't let her stop praying until he said so, and that took quite a while. She had a feeling that they would be going back to Sylvarant to do that again, and whatever "magnificent" thing that Mithos said was there was going to affect her a lot.

When the prayers were finally over they headed back to Sylvarant and to the Triet Ruins. Once again Concetta was told to pray at the altar but this time Sophia noticed something...

"Oh my God! There is some red circle thing engulfing her!"

"It is mana and it is not engulfing her," answered Mithos. "It is Efreet's power entering her. You couldn't see it at the Temple of Darkness but it appeared there as well. At the end of the month she will have to return here to get Efreet himself instead of just his blazing inferno."

"So does that mean she can use magic," asked Sophia.

"No, she will not be able to actually use the magic without the power of a Cruxis Crystal. Right now she simply has the right to use fire and darkness elementals, not the ability. Also, that is now her body's main elements, therefore making her weak to light and ice."

Kratos had not added any input to the conversation but simply pointed the circle around Concetta that had become quite bright and large; indicating that it was now complete.

"You may now stop praying," said Mithos.

When they returned to Earth (no longer with Kratos) they all headed for Sophia's house until their parents (which, for Mithos, was really Kratos in an outfit suitable for this world; jeans and a sweater) came to pick them up.

"Thank you for this," said Concetta seeming like she was pondering how to word this. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I would like to consider this an early birthday present. Though, I did not wish to make my birthday a big thing this year so please, you've done enough." After saying this she got a _feeling _that there would be more to this birthday present, a lot more.

"Oh, yes. Your birthday is a week from today, is it not? Don't worry, I have a different present for your birthday. This was just a preamble as to what's to come."

"Oh," Concetta said breathlessly. "It that was the preamble then the actual gift must be... well... I actually don't know what word to use. Today was unbelievable so whatever is to come must be-"

"Absolutely amazing," interrupted Mithos.

With that the doorbell rang. Concetta was staying a little later so it was quite obviously Kratos. She wasn't going to miss seeing him trying to be "normal" (according to everybody stoic wasn't very normal) and Sophia's parent's response to his apparent youth.

By the time they had gotten upstairs Sophia's mom had already answered the door and had introduced herself. All three "children" could tell by the look on Sophia's mother's face that she thought Kratos was a god. This would be discussed and mocked later.

When Mithos left the first words out of her mouth were, "How old was that man?"

Both girls began to laugh, and replied simultaneously, "he's a lot older than he looks."

"He looks much too young to have a fourteen year old son. It looks like he's in his twenties!"

"He's a really quiet man," answered Concetta. "I don't think he would really answer any personal questions and he probably desires nobody answer them in his place."

Sophia's mom was silent after that, like she was trying to figure out why he looked so young. _Yeah,_ Concetta started to think to herself._ I would like to see what crazy theories she comes up with. That will be great entertainment._

* * *

Hey, I made a long chapter (applauds self) I usually have a hard time thinking of enough things to put in one chapter hence the normal length. this one is WAY longer than the rest of them and I am so proud! Sophia's character started to play a WAY bigger role than originally intended but i liked the idea of having one person who was really close regardless of attitude.


	6. Birthday Gifts

I don't own any Tales of Symphonia stuff, thats Namco Tales Studios Ltd.

I do have permission to use my friends in this story

* * *

"So... I'll see you at your birthday party tomorrow," Sophia partially asked Concetta because she already knew that, no matter what happened to Concetta's personality, she wouldn't cancel something that they had planned as a group of friends.

It was supposed to be an all girls party but since the supposed befriending of Mithos that was going to change. They would also have to invite another guy from their class, Kain, to keep mothers suspicions down. Some mothers already believed that their kids were a little "too mature;" especially with Kain who was a year older. They knew that having Kain there wouldn't help the suspicions much but Concetta wasn't really friends with any other guys. The only guy that she could have invited would have been Mateo, but truthfully she hated his rotten guts and wanted him dead.

The plan for the party would be bowling then going back to Concetta's house to continue the partying. The party size had increased from five people to eight people with the guys being brought in and Taca being forced upon her. Danaisa and Pasiara were not invited.

"Yes, you will be seeing me tomorrow," answered Concetta. "I hope you didn't get me anything too big, I would feel terrible because you never celebrate your own birthday and you still deserve the celebrations that you've been missing."

"Hmm... _You_ would feel bad? I guess that's a start but... could you show a little bit more emotion?"

"Humph..."

"At least I tried..."

On the next evening, a Saturday, the party met at the bowling lane for some "fun" then when finished they travelled back to the house for whatever gifts and cards were to be given. All gifts were opened except for the one from Mithos...

Mithos and Sophia were the last to leave because they had been invited to stay for an extra half-hour. During this Mithos gave Concetta her gift.

"Happy birthday! As of today you are fourteen years old. At the end of the month your gift will be complete. I know for sure you will like it."

"Thank you, Mithos." (*unwrapping gift*) "Oh my, what is this?"

"I thought you of all people would know, but I guess that _game_ that the people of this world have made from our lives wouldn't have showcased this. It's a wing-pack, like a carrying case that will fit anything."

Sophia, who hadn't joined the conversation until now, finally decided to add something.

"That tiny thing will fit all of her stuff? And no, I don't mean _that_ stuff."

"This is... amazing... I can't believe... that I..."

"This isn't all I got you. This is barely anything at all compared to the other two. One of said two things left to give I can tell you about now. I'm bringing you back to our worlds for another short trip. You will pray at the altars or darkness and fire again... and this time also at the altar of Origin. I think you will be quite pleased with what we will be doing this time. That you will be getting the morning before the trip. That will be a week from today. I'm sorry if I'm sparking an unyielding anticipation but you must know that the wing-pack isn't what I was explaining earlier."

Throughout that week Concetta kept her patience but Sophia could not. Sophia was begging that Mithos tell her what the gift was, and she repeatedly promised not to tell Concetta, but it was to no avail because Mithos refused to tell anybody what the mystery gift would be.

Eventually, Saturday came and so did the well-anticipated gift...

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Concetta was asleep when she heard it. Her dog barking like a maniac awoke her at nine o'clock in the morning. Her brother was having a sleepover and her mother was out at the gym; leaving her home alone. She heard the metallic screeching of an extremely rusted mail box being closed. When she looked out the window she saw... Kratos... walking away from her house. She waited until he was out of sight before opening the door to see the mailbox being held partially open by a package. She pulled out the package and read the writing.

_This is the part of the gift that I could not say aloud. I'm sorry I could not be there to see your response but things are happening that need to be dealt with... Renegade issues (again). I know you will like this and please, hide this with all your ability while still wearing it. I know you can pull it off._

Concetta opened the package and was appalled by the gift that lay inside.

Inside the box was an Exsphere. No, she had a feeling that it wasn't an Exsphere but... a Cruxis Crystal. Inside was another note saying to equip it as soon as she realized what it was so she did. At the base of Concetta's neck there was now an intricately designed Cruxis Crystal and Key Crest. Later that day she would be going with Sophia, Mithos, and possibly Kratos back to Derris-Kharlan and the other worlds...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We can now go to Sylvarant," stated Mithos.

This time they would be travelling in a group of five; the only different being that Yuan was with them.

"Didn't we go to Sylvarant second last time," asked Sophia. "Why are we going there first?"

"If I recall correctly, Mithos said we would be visiting Origin this time around and there is probably some reason that requires us to go to Origin last," Concetta pointed out, having another _feeling_ that this was correct.

"Yes," started Mithos. "Yuan and I will not be permitted into Heimdall and therefore not in the Torrent Forest. We will be leaving you three at the Ymir Forest and will be meeting you back in the entrance way to Derris-Kharlan."

They travelled first to Sylvarant, to the Triet Ruins where Concetta had prayed before. This time, though, Mithos spoke with Efreet before anything could happen.

"Efreet, Ruler of Hell Fire, show yourself before me," Mithos said loudly. "During my pact with you I told you that I would be putting on another bond with you, not a pact, but somebody to be your master. You will also lend them your power and be loyal to them. Your master, or in this case mistress, cannot be changed without her consent and presence. I stated this in my pact with thee and I now wish to fulfill this part of our pact."

"With this, our pact no longer has meaning and may be annulled. This is the final piece of our pact and now I shall test thy worthiness of being my mistress."

"The mistress will not be fighting, but a representative. The two will be connected strongly and therefore this is the most fitting representative for her."

With that, Kratos proceeded towards Efreet and unsheathed his sword. He didn't wan't to have to fight on her behalf, she would not be getting stronger if she didn't fight but maybe, just maybe, this is what Mithos was doing to guilt him into training the psych and their companions...

_That's it! _Kratos thought, shooting an angry look at Mithos who understood instantly that Kratos had figured it out. _I swear, that child will be regretting this..._

Kratos fought Efreet hard and pulled out the victory on his own. When the victory was officialised, Concetta had to pray to Efreet again. This time the red circle appeared to be engulfing her more; with what looked like red ribbons of like swirling around her. This time, Sophia tried to jump forward to save Concetta, but was restrained by Yuan who had obviously been waiting for something like this to happen. When all was said and done, Mithos ordered that Concetta try summoning Efreet and it worked!

"This is an exception that I through into the vows when I was creating the pact. All of the summon spirits must accept their masters and allow themselves to be summoned by said masters. It's similar to the restraint I put on the Eternal Sword; but instead of making it so the Eternal Sword can only be used by those with some elvin blood, the summons spirits can also be used by those who have my consent to be masters or mistresses."

The party did not waste any time getting to Tethe'Alla and the Temple of Darkness.

"Shadow, Envoy from the Dark Abyss, show yourself before me! When I created a pact with you I added in the vow that you must accept another master with me; and that master must be with me and have my consent to become your official master. From this point on, your master cannot be changed without the permission of the mistress in which you are about to be assigned."

"Pact... weakened... mistress... fight..."

"The mistress cannot fight, but we will give you a representative to test the power of. This representative has a strong bond with the mistress."

"Fight..."

Concetta was confused by what Mithos had meant both times about her having a strong connection with Kratos. She had only met him two or three times and could not have possibly created a connection with him. This time no _feeling_ responded to the question...

Once again, Kratos defeated the summon spirit and Concetta was forced to pray. Like the first time, Sophia had to be restrained to not try to pull her friend out of the ribbons of darkness that were surrounding her. This worried Yuan because he wasn't sure if Kratos would be able to restrain her after fighting Origin and losing a lot of his strength...

Again, Concetta had to summon Shadow to prove that she had succeeded in winning him over. Sophia was very afraid of Shadow, and his creepy, eerie whisper didn't help.

The five travelled towards Heimdall and, like planned, Yuan and Mithos separated from the group.

"I apologize that we will not be joining you to see Origin," Mithos said. "I hope that my lack of presence will not affect Origin's decision. But then again... if he says no he will have to be terminated and with him... his seal." As he said that, Mithos looked over to Kratos semi-apologetically.

"Sophia, do you think that you will be able to refrain from trying to release your friend from her prayers," asked Yuan. "I'm not going to be there to restrain you."

"I don't think so. There's something inside me that's telling me that this is going to be... not good but not bad. I just... don't want the pact to backfire and for Concetta to get hurt. Anyways, wouldn't Kratos be able to restrain me if it came down to it? He's still had quite a bit of energy after all the other battles."

"This battle will be an exception, though. Kratos will be drastically weakened after this battle so if you can't refrain, then I'll have to ask that you come with Mithos and I, for fear that you interrupt."

"What would happen if I interrupted?"

"You... may be attacked..."

"Fine, I will stay with you two. I don't want to get hurt."

With that, they separated and Concetta got to ask Kratos what she had been wondering.

"Mithos keeps saying that you are a fitting representative to take my place in battle. He said that we are very... connected. What does he mean by this?"

"I haven't discovered the details but... I'm not allowed to reveal this information to you. He claims that it's part of your gift and that you will find out by the end of the month."

"So what you're saying is at the end of the month Mithos will tell me that our connection is?"

"Yes and no. He will tell you some things but... our connection isn't something that your allowed to learn for what I believe to be many years. I haven't even been told the specifics; and so I apologize."

"You need not apologize, you don't need to know everything. I realize that being four thousand years old it's hard to believe there is anything that you don't know but, please, don't apologize."

"Hmm... I see you are beginning to realize your fate and your personality is changing because of it."

"I'm sorry... I do not follow."

"Subconsciously, you didn't know what was happening and you became stoic and uncaring because of it. Now that you are beginning to realize _what _it is that you are, your mood is beginning to lighten."

Concetta remained silent to ponder the information she had just received. They went through the Ymir Forest, to Heimdall to ask the elder for permission to enter the Torent Forest, then on to the depths of the Torent Forest. When they reached their destination they found Origin already showing himself.

"I'm assuming that this girl is my 'mistress,' am I correct," asked Origin. "I do not wish to call any human my 'mistress' for I do not fully trust humans. Unfortunately enough, though, I am still bound by that one single aspect of my pact that forces me to make a pact with a mistress so... prove your worthiness."

"Your mistress cannot fight. I will be fighting on her behalf."

"Hmm... Kratos, do you not fear any possible consequences of fighting me? I am, in certain ways, your own life. If you do too much damage to me then you will be damaging yourself."

"It is for a mistress. I am willing to risk my life to help her."

"And does the mistress have any objections to this fight?"

Concetta had been standing very timidly behind Kratos. She did not want to address a summon spirit that could potentially kill her if she said anything wrong but she thought that he would find it more disrespectful if she did not dignify him with a response.

"I, personally, am opposed to this but I have no other choice. If it becomes too hard on him, I will save him. I do not want the death of another on my conscience."

"Hmm... then prepare yourself to fight, both of you."

"What," exclaimed Kratos. "I have already requested that the mistress not fight. She is unable to do anything. She has never fought in her life and she is very vulnerable."

"Fine, if you insist; but if Kratos should fall then the battle continues with the mistress in his place."

With that the battle started. Kratos fought as hard as possible, but was weakened by the seal that he carried. When Kratos finally fell, Origin was very weak. Concetta ran to him trying to give him some of her mana but didn't know how. She had to finish this, she had to finish off Origin. He couldn't have more than three thousand health left but she was inexperienced and didn't know what to do. Then, as Origin began casting, she picked up Kratos' sword and shield to interrupt Origin's magic. She began slashing at her best ability and surprisingly enough, was doing some damage. She noticed that the energy was in fact her own, probably from an adrenaline rush, and not from her Cruxis Crystal. She felt like she could win! More attacking but no techs; the only techs she had were summons and magic.

_MAGIC!_

She backed away from Origin who had once again began casting so she could cast her own magic.

_Damn! Interrupted! Wait... overlimit...?_

As the energy flowed through her she began casting again, stronger than before. At this point Origin had about fifteen hundred health left and she felt that she didn't even need an active Cruxis Crystal to win. It didn't matter that it was still dormant... she could still do this.

She finished casting and screamed "_ENVOY FROM THE DARK ABYSS!" _Shadow appeared instantly and attacked Origin, doing enough to finish the battle. She had done it! She had won a fight! Against ORIGIN! She began to pray to Origin and when she was finished, she summoned him to prove the pact.

"You, young mistress, are worthy of my strength. Use it wisely, please. Now, like you promised, you must save Kratos. His mana levels are dangerously low."

She nodded and walked over to an unconscious Kratos and, with instruction from Origin, lent him some mana. She saved him but ended falling unconscious herself because her mana levels were already low from the battle...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she had finally awoken, she was next to a fire that was being tended by Kratos. It was dark outside and she was worried what time it actually was.

"Congratulations, Lady Concetta. You defeated Origin."

"Thank you. Also, why did you call me 'Lady Concetta.' I don't think that just because I won my first battle that I deserve to be called a 'Lady'"

"You will learn in time why I used the term 'Lady.' I'm proud of you, though. It looks like you won't be needing much training."

"Training... wait. Why would I need training?"

"You need training because Mithos says you need training. That reminds me, we should be heading back to Derris-Kharlan. We've been out cold for well over two hours and they are probably expecting us."

_Three hours,_ Concetta thought._ That means that it's about nine o'clock. Sophia's mom won't be expecting us back until nine thirty. (*mental sigh*) I can't believe that just twelve hours ago I equipped a Cruxis Crystal._

"By the way, I must thank you," stated Kratos.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I was conscious for a little while and I was still minorly conscious when you lent me your mana. I could feel death approaching but I couldn't see. I could only hear you and feel your hands as you lent me mana. I find that as something that deserves major thanks; although you needed not save me. I have lived a long life, I've experienced more than any human will ever experience."

"(*Sigh*) shouldn't we be leaving?"

They put out the fire and Kratos Flew Concetta, who was still weak, over to the Holy Ground of Kharlan where they made their way to Derris-Kharlan.

"Oh my god," screamed Sophia. "Where were you! Are you alright?" She then turned her attention to Kratos who was still carrying her. "Why is she being carried? Why isn't she walking on her own? What's wrong with her?"

"Calm down, Sophia," Concetta reassured whilst signalling Kratos to let her down. "I'm fine. Just some minor battle issues but I'm perfectly fine now."

"Battle issues," yelled Mithos, obviously angered. "What kind of battle issues."

"My apologies, Lord Yggdrasil," started Kratos. "I could not complete my fight with Origin whilst harming myself."

"Then that means..." started Yuan.

"Concetta had to fight," finished Kratos.

"How could you be so irresponsible, Kratos," yelled Mithos. "What is wrong with you? The mistress could have died!"

"But I survived," interrupted Concetta. "and I succeeded. Origin is under my control. Stop reprimanding the innocent. It was not his fault that the seal was weakening him."

"Silence! This does not concern you!"

"This directly concerns me! I'm here and I'm fine, okay? Kratos did nothing wrong and, if he weren't there, I wouldn't have succeeded. He nearly lost his life to help me so don't say he didn't try."

"He was supposed to fight for you! You Cruxis Crystal should have remained dormant!"

"And it did remain dormant! It was never actually activated. I'm fine. Now, if you don't mind, Sophia and I must go home." Concetta said this with a steely tone in her voice that left the rest of them appalled as she began walking away, trying to escape the argument."

Mithos seemed to try calming down. "Yuan, you take them home. I don't care if your hair alarms people on that planet. You're taking them."

Yuan did not argue as he escorted Concetta and Sophia out and Mithos began to speak without shifting his gaze from the three.

"The last day of April is Thursday. I wish that I am not forced to speak to that back-talking _human _until she proves she really _can_ fight and that her skills are worth my time."

"Lord Yggdrasil, if the psych does not come then all of this work will have been for none. Are you positive that you are willing to risk that?"

"I'm tired of having to stand these _humans_. I no longer care if I do not get the psych and her companions; they will not help in the resurrection of Martel. They are useless to me if they cannot fight or help in any way. None of them have battle training and therefore will seldom help. I do not see a point in keeping them if they are not necessary."

"That reminds me, after Origin was defeated I decided that--though I swore I wouldn't call myself an instructor of combat anymore—I would train the psych and her companions under one condition; if anything goes badly I am resigning from my position as their trainer."

"Hmm... well, I guess this will get you over--"

"Don't say it," interrupted Kratos.

"—fine then, I won't say anything. With that said, I'm still not promising that those four will be joining us."

Once again, Sophia's mother was in awe over Mithos' "relatives."

* * *

I just needed to add Sophia's mom being in awe again because, well, according to Sophia it was great that I added her mom being "like WHOA!" It would have been cooler had I added the rest of her family, too, but I don't know how I would write them in... :P And yes, self-inserts are ridiculously fun :D


	7. Psych

Over the next week Mithos seldom spoke and it was never to Concetta or Sophia. He was still very angry about Concetta not obeying every word that slipped his lips. She was one of the only people who could not listen to him and live.

_Well,_ he thought._ She may not be living past Thursday... and if she doesn't live it makes no difference to me. After all, she's nothing but a worthless psych... our legacies could be carried on by anybody..._

Thursday came and almost went before it happened. They were in class, Mrs. Baws was filling in the attendance and the students were hard at work when...

"AAH! LET ME GO!"

Three men in black cloaks came in, one of them was holding Pasiara who was struggling in his grip so he threw her in a chair and kept his hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"There is a psych here," stated the tallest one. There was a sheath strapped to his waist which gave Concetta the feeling that there would be a fight. "Today is the fourteenth birthday of her youngest companion. If the psych goes to her fated world then her companions shall join her. The psych should know who they are because their power happens to be..."

That's when the shorter, feminine looking one stepped forward. "Her power is that she get's a feeling of the truth. She is one that does not need to use her sense of touch so her accuracy is approximately eighty-five percent. Her power makes it so she probably knows who she is and now I ask that she stands up."

Concetta looked directly at the cloaked figures who's faces were all invisible behind their hoods. She began to stand awkwardly, not sure if it was really her; that is until the large muscular-looking one that was pinning Pasiara into the chair nodded directly at her, gaining the attention of the other two who also nodded to her.

"I believe I am the one you seek," stated Concetta.

"_Subconsciously, you didn't know what was happening and you became stoic and uncaring because of it. Now that you are beginning to realize __what __it is that you are, your mood is beginning to lighten."_

_...what it is that you are..._

_What I am. I am... a psych._

"Yes, you are," stated the muscular one.

"I hope you don't mind my quarry but, what exactly is a psych," asked Concetta.

The tall one answered. "(*Sigh*) In the entire world's population there are thirty-six psychs and twelve unique powers. That means that there is one power for every two psychs, though there is a slight difference that makes them unique from each other. For every one power there are two different ways to use it, one is just usable all the time and the other is the necessity of touch. It you can use your power all the time then the accuracy of your power will be less. It you need to touch something to use your power then it will come less often but be more accurate."

"Hold on," interrupted the muscular one. "I sense another psych."

"Are you sure," asked the female.

"Allow me to check," said the tall male. "Would there by chance be a class list in here? I need to consult it."

Mrs. Baws gave him the attendance sheet out of sheer fear.

"Yes, it seems there is one here. Kain... is he here?"

"Yes," replied Kain. "Am I supposed to be standing up as well?"

"Well," started the female. "let me see. Oh... my... god... it's rare enough for two psychs to ever meet each other but... for two psychs with the same power to meet each other? That's... nearly impossible!"

"Are you saying that these two psychs are counterparts," asked the tall one.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Are you two... friends?"

"Yes," replied Kain. "We are... I think." Concetta nodded in agreement.

"This is the rarest thing I've ever seen," exclaimed the female. "I feel so bad for having to separate such a rare occurrence but... it must be done. It's their fate."

"You people are psychs, too, right," asked Concetta.

"Yes we are, though we are not going to a 'fated world.' Our powers make us optimal for finding other psychs. I can tell a psychs powers though, like yours, I do not use my sense of touch so my powers aren't the most accurate. Zane, my tall friend, and Torn, my strong friend, both can tell the presence of a psych but Zane needs to use touching. They are considered counterparts. I have yet to find my counterpart."

"Now," said the muscular one who turned out to be Torn. "Can't we hurry up and get the female psych? She's the one we need right now."

"Yes," answered Zane. "Janet (the female, now obviously) please retrieve the other two of the psychs companions."

"Yes, Zane." With that Janet grabbed Danaisa and Andrea and brought them to the front of the class.

"Now," started Zane again. "Psych Concetta, please come to the front of the classroom so we can get you to your world."

With this Mithos stood up. "She already knows which world she belongs to. You do not need to list all of the possible worlds for her because she plays a lot of games and reads a lot of books so there are a lot of them. It's already been decided that she is coming to my world. To Derris-Kharlan."

With this the classroom stared at him. He looked at every person surrounding him and changed into his adult form. Even Sophia and Concetta gasped at this because he had never gone into his adult form in front of either of them. He went to the front of the classroom and was joined by Yuan, Kratos, and Pronyma.

_Why is Pronyma here,_ thought Concetta._ She isn't even a seraph. She's just one of the Five Grand Cardinals. This is so... odd._

Mithos grabbed Pasiara, Pronyma grabbed Andrea, Kratos grabbed Concetta, and Yuan grabbed Danaisa.

"STOP," yelled Mateo. "The psych shall not go to a new world. She will be taking people from me, friends of mine, back to her new world. She can't take these people from me! Psychs don't even deserve to be born! She could easily come back with her newly developed magic and kill everybody in the world with it! I know you have a sadistic side, Concetta, I'VE SEEN IT! I know that if you had a sudden feeling of sadism, which you have had before, that you will kill as many people as possible! You must not leave this world!"

"Mateo," Concetta started answering soothingly as to not anger him further. "I... have already been to their world. I have already learned some magic. But I swear on my life that I will not come to this world to kill. I'm not a sadist..."

"You..." started Mateo. "I can't believe that you've already done this without asking me! How dare you not tell me anything!"

Zane stuck his nose in at this moment. "She does not have to tell you anything you psych-killer! You speak like you are her master or something!"

Janet began to explain without being asked. "There are twice as many psych-killers in this world as there are psychs. It's a blood trait whether you are a psych killer or not, unlike psychs which is mostly based on one being born at random the second one dies. Mateo, if you kill her then there will be another psych born at the exact time her death goes official."

"The psych that is born after her death can also be killed. It's not hard to kill somebody. And I only speak like her 'master' because I'm the only person who could let her live; but now it's too late. THE PSYCH MUST DIE!"

With that Mateo pulled a sword out of seemingly nowhere and lunged at Concetta who dodged with ease. Kratos threw her his sword and shield and she found herself fighting once again with his weapons.

The battle was intense but difficult for Concetta. Mateo had the upper hand; months upon months of training. She had only officially fought something once, in her battle with Origin. She never had a chance to cast magic because he always interrupted her. He, on the other hand, could cast quite easily because with all of his training he was able to cast with great speed. His element was water and water only whereas Concetta had two elements, being fire and darkness.

"Ugh... I'm... not... going... to... lose..." Concetta spat. "I... beat... Origin...... A... fool... like... you... should be... NOTHING!" As she yelled that she lunged forward but with her lack of strength was deflected and went flying back towards a wall. "I... hate... you, Mateo.

_She has an untapped strength, and, from what you've told me, her strength could be very great if it is brought forth. _Mateo remembered this from a few weeks earlier when he was training with his father.

"Untapped strength, huh? Hmm... this untapped strength seems to be weak and pointless. You can't beat me."

"I... can... beat you... if... I... want to."

"Are you saying that you don't want to beat me? I really doubt that is what you mean. You're as strong as a mere human should be, no strength is being untapped." With that he punted Concetta into the corner of the metal filing cabinet on the other end of the room. With her lack of strength this hit would have been fatal but she remembered something as her Cruxis Crystal began to glow.

She remembered something about how the Exsphere becomes active when the wearer is in trouble... or something like that. She assumed that it took a little more to get a Cruxis Crystal active than an Exsphere. As she thought of this she stood up. Her Cruxis Crystal was glowing brightly now and this gave her a sudden... boost. She stood quickly, not even hobbling, and kept a good posture. She walked slowly closer to Mateo who was in awe that she had survived. When she was about three meters away she began to speak.

"Untapped strength. Yeah, I think I have that. I think I'm going to try something with this new activation of strength." With that she pulled out a set of beautiful red wings that looked like they weren't even there. "Hmm... this could work out in my favour." Suddenly she lunged at him and her sword went straight threw his chest and into the wall. She had done it, she won the battle. Mateo being pinned to the wall by a sword through the chest and hanging limply was all the proof she needed. He had died.

"Mateo. I must apologize to you even though I felt hate toward you in the past few weeks. My 'new personality' couldn't stand you and anything about you. I can't get rid of these feelings of hate but I know that you used to be a good person... maybe. I don't really know how good or bad your intentions were but killing isn't the answer. I will carry your death on my conscience for an eternity and I did not mean for anybody to die. My apologies."

People were hitting the door as hard as they could but couldn't get inside. Concetta had a _feeling_ that the police were included there and didn't want to have them come in and see her covered in blood. She walked over to the door and covered the small window with the sheet of black paper that they put over it for lockdowns.

"We must hurry and equip the Cruxis Crystals," stated Concetta. "There are authorities out there and we will be taken away if we let break down this door."

Once again, the four members of Cruxis each grabbed a person; the same person as before; and began equipping them with their Cruxis Crystals.

Mithos went first with Pasiara. He said aloud to the students of the

class: "These are the future members of Cruxis! Do not be alarmed, they will be leaving you all and you will not have to fear their magic, as that _killer_ said you would." Mithos held the Cruxis Crystal and Key Crest in front of Pasiara's neck and placed it on. Pronyma and Yuan equipped the Cruxis Crystals to Andrea's and Danaisa's hands.

Zane spoke to Concetta now. "Concetta, part of your power includes the ability to teleport worlds. The hardest worlds for you to teleport would be ones that are more similar to this one and to the one's you are going to. It will cost quite a bit of your energy to warp to worlds like these. This world in particular will be the worst because it is your birth place. To finalize your becoming the psych that is fated to that world, you must teleport your companions, these members of Cruxis, and yourself to Derris-Kharlan. Just focus your best on getting to that world."

"All right; but first I think we all need to say our goodbyes." Concetta and her "companions" went to all of their friends to say goodbye. Most of the people in the class were afraid of Concetta, that is, except for Sophia.

"Concetta, don't leave! What about us! We're all going to miss you so much!"

"I'm sorry, Sophia, but I have to go. I'm the fated psych of that world. I will miss you as well. Once again, I'm so unbelievably sorry."

"Before you leave I hope you don't mind me asking for one small favour. If you don't mind could you possibly... let me... see your wings?"

"Of course," Concetta replied as she pulled out her wings. "You can touch them if you really want to but I'll have you know that they are very tender and sensitive."

Sophia put her hand directly through Concetta's wings and Concetta shivered because she had only had them for a short amount of time and had not yet felt somebody or something else touching her very sensitive wings.

"Thank you, Concetta--"

"We must be leaving," interrupted Kratos.

"Alright then," answered Concetta. "Goodbye Sophia, goodbye everybody, I will miss you all." Then Concetta walked over to the wall where Mateo was still impaled. "Once again, I'm sorry." She then walked to the front of the class and focused her hardest on teleporting straight to Derris-Kharlan...

"What is this place," asked Andrea.

"This... is Derris-Kharlan," answered Concetta in disbelief.

"You have succeeded, Concetta," stated Yggdrasil.

"Yes, thank you. It seems we have come directly to... a bedroom?"

"These are your quarters," explained Yuan. "It would seem that we are in your bedroom. Your companion's bedrooms are all in this general area."

"Yes," started Mithos. "Pronyma, Yuan, Kratos; please escort them each to their own quarters. We will all meet back here."

"What about our cloths and things," asked Pasiara. "None of us have any other cloths or toothbrushes or... anything!"

"Your drawers and bathrooms are all fully stocked," explained Pronyma. "There is a kitchen at the end of the hallway and no designated meal time. You may eat when you wish."

"Thank you, Pronyma," said Concetta.

They all separated to be shown their rooms and Mithos left Concetta alone to see what's what in her room. She found few outfits--it seemed laundry would have to be done often--and... weapons. A sword, a shield, a guard, enchanted bracelets, gloves, etc. There were also three rings, one with an amethyst, a garnet, and a diamond. _Hmm,_ she thought._ This is fitting. Rings to represent my summon spirits. I wonder if the others received them as well._

At that moment Kratos walked in with Yuan directly behind him. They both seemed surprised by something.

"Lord Yggdrasil is not here," Yuan pointed out. "I'm surprised he didn't stay to wait for us seeing as he's the one who declared this our meeting point."

"He said he wanted to give me a little bit of time to catch my bearings," Concetta explained.

"That seems logical," stated Kratos. "You should be getting changed. We will be taking you to Tethe'Alla tonight, there is a formal celebration that the four of you will be attending as to get your faces put out there. It is so you will not look suspicious if we send you down on business."

"Following the celebration in Tethe'Alla you will be going to a festival in Sylvarant," explained Yuan. "This festival will not be formal and therefore you will be coming back here to redress."

"You would be best advised to change now, that is what your companions are doing at this moment," said Kratos.

"Yes, then I believe I will," said Concetta as she walked into the large walk-in closet to find a formal Tethe'Allan style dress. She knew there was a large difference in the styles of the two worlds and she wasn't sure how to look for it. "Can one of you come in here for a second? I need a hand with the different styles."

Both men walked in and helped her organize her closet so she knew what was Tethe'Allan, Sylvaranti, or just unique. She then decided on a formal gown and went into her own personal bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later...

"Is somebody still out there? I could use a hand."

Kratos walked in instantly.

"What happened to Yuan?"

"He went with the others to Pasiara's room seeing as you weren't yet ready. I was told to wait here for you."

When he finally looked at her he noticed that she was just holding up the dress with her hands. It was obvious that she couldn't reach the zipper.

Kratos chuckled a little to himself. "Do you need a hand with that?"

"No, not at all. I'll be just _fine_ holding my dress up for... how many hours will I be there? Three? Four?"

"Sarcasm, a sign that your beginning to regain some personality."

"How long are you going to stand there? Will you please help me?"

"Humph... I guess I could lend a bit of a hand."

The dress was a little mature for her age group but since her physical changes a couple months ago she looked like a well curved young woman in it. It was a turquoise strapless gown with a slight train that was maybe a foot long at the corner. All of the edges had a white trim with elegant soft blue designs. At the chest there was a small rise in the fabric that covered her Cruxis Crystal. They had noticed since meeting her that she liked wearing fingerless gloves and she was pleased with the abundance of those she found. She searched her closet to find a pair of gloves with the same designs and colours that went past her elbows. She straightened her long dark red hair, which had a nice contrasting effect on her blue dress. She had a jewellery "addiction" ever since she was young so she knew exactly what kinds of things to wear.

She and Kratos went straight to Pasiara's room to meet up with the others. Andrea was wearing an elegant black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He looked like he was dressing for a formal event from their home world. Danaisa was wearing a green gown that flowed out a little at the bottom. It had spaghetti straps and she, too, wore matching fingerless gloves that went only to her forearm. Pasiara wore a pink gown with a huge v-neck that, if it were any lower, would be hitting her belly button. There was a band of cloth that started at the shoulders and went across the front of the base of her neck to hide her Cruxis Crystal. Her dress had longer sleeves that opened up at the bottom. There were large openings on both of her thighs that closed up at the ankle. Concetta hated how revealing of herself she was going to be on her first day in a new world.

"It's time to go," stated Kratos impatiently. Andrea would be escorting Danaisa to the entrance then they would be splitting up. Concetta and Pasiara would be escorted by Kratos and Yuan, but only to the entrance of the city of Meltokio. Only the new four would be entering the party.

* * *

**I went a little overboard describing the dresses. It's probably the most in depth description I've done yet but... I was doodling then the turquise dress came out. I always imagined Pasiara's character becoming somewhat immature and... (for those of you who have played Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World) like Alice but with a more mature clothing style... and by mature I mean less cloth than there should be. Andrea would be more of a classy guy, hence the our-world looking outfit.**

**:P :D Party time!**


	8. Celebrations or Angels Tears

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or anything having to do with it.

I do have permission to use my buddies, though. :D

* * *

When they arrived in Meltokio Concetta had a _feeling _of what it was instantly.

"It's... a birthday party for... the king?"

"That's correct," answered Kratos. "It's up to you to get in. Yuan and I will now be leaving."

With that the four of them were alone in the night of the king's birthday party. Everybody would be invited and, if they so chose, the noble's could bring outside people in. Danaisa and Andrea were instantly taken in by an elderly couple who thought that they should have the chance to dance and have a good time. That left Pasiara and Concetta to fend for themselves.

"Oh, please, Chosen, take me in with you!"

Concetta comprehended this instantly. _Well, there's a possibility; get the Chosen to take us in._

"Hey Pasiara! That guy that all of those girls are crowded around is the Chosen of this world, and a real philanderer. We are much more physically developed than all of those girls that are crowding him so he will probably prefer us over them. His name is Zelos and he is our age. It could be our ticket in."

"Oh, really? You know, your not a useless person like I thought. You have your uses."

"Umm... thank you?"

Pasiara walked up to Zelos without any other word and instantly began flirting.

"Hey, Zelos," she said in a very breathy, feminine voice. "Are you going to be escorting a girl into the party?"

Zelos' eyes seemed to pop out of his head when he saw Pasiara. "Why, yes I am, my beautiful flower. Would you like to be one of them?"

"I would be honoured."

Concetta ran up at that moment, looking graceful as ever.

"Well, who is this gorgeous gem," asked Zelos. Concetta couldn't help but stifle a giggle at Zelos who she was used to seeing as an adult. It turns out that he didn't look half bad in person; he was tall but with his hair only down to his shoulders. She knew Sophia would have fallen for him instantly.

"Oh, this is Con...nie. Just Connie," answered Pasiara. Concetta gave her an angry stare for not allowing her to answer for herself. Then Pasiara whispered something in Zelos' ear and he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little gem. Goodbye." The look he gave her when he said this looked somewhat like one of hatred.

Concetta was very confused as she watched Zelos walk off with only two or three of the girls that were originally following him, but his arm locked with Pasiara's. Pasiara looked back and stuck her tongue out at Concetta who was very tempted to flip her the bird.

_Damn, now I can't get in. I __**hate**__ that girl, why doesn't she just go sit in a corner... alone. What is there to do here now?_ Concetta looked over the walls of the city and could see the silhouette of Mount Fuuji with the moon behind it. She decided that would be a good place to catch her bearings. There wouldn't be monsters there because the Tower of Salvation was not here to attract them. She made her decision to go up Mount Fuugi and left town.

* * *

"Hey Danaisa," said Pasiara happily is she ran into the giant ballroom, towing Zelos along behind her. "Zelos, this is my friend Danaisa. Danaisa, this is the Chosen, Zelos."

"Hello, oh, beautiful kitten. How are you this fine evening?"

"Not interested," replied Danaisa. "Where's Concetta? I thought you said that you weren't going to come in without her?"

"Oh," Pasiara said whilst pondering a good excuse for why she left Concetta outside. "She insisted that I come in alone and that she didn't want to ruin my fun. She can be really considerate sometimes, did you know that?" Pasiara began giggling nervously.

Andrea walked in now. "Where's Concetta?"

"She insisted on staying outside," answered Pasiara a little too quickly whilst still giggling like a maniac.

"I don't believe that at all," replied Andrea.

"Yeah, I know. She's not the type to miss out on something formal," Danaisa added, noticing Pasiara's nervousness. "As a matter of fact, she loves formal occaisions."

"Wait," interrupted Zelos. "Are you talking about a girl with dark red hair and wearing a turquoise dress?"

"Yes, that's exactly her."

"Oh, I refused to take in that half-elf! I hate half-elves more than anything!"

"Half-elf!?" said Danaisa and Andrea at the same time, both quite confused.

"You must have mixed the two up," exclaimed Andrea. "Pasiara is the half-elf, Concetta is completely human!"

"WHAT," yelled Zelos, gaining the attention on a group of people standing nearby. "Your telling me that I brought in a half-elf and left a beautiful young human girl outside in the cold dark streets?" He instantly lifted Pasiara's hair from her ear and noted the slight tip at the end. "Get out of her you... whore! How dare you try to trick me into thinking you were human! Your letting a beautiful human girl freeze out there! Get out of my sight! Guards!" When Pasiara was out of sight Zelos turned to Danaisa and Andrea, who had both made sure that their ears were hidden. "Thanks for getting that scoundrel out of here. I'll have you know that she will be paying for her crime with her life. Any half-elf convicted of a crime must pay with their lives."

"We... have to go," said Danaisa quickly. They had to get her out of the guards hands. It wouldn't be hard, just simply run to the Holy Ground of Kharlan and send a message to Yggdrasil, Kratos, and Yuan. They wouldn't be taking their time...

* * *

_I might as well fly to the top of the mountain,_ thought Concetta. She pulled out her glowing red wings and flew to the top of the mountain on her own. She had a feeling that nobody could see her but she kept her back to the mountain and her body facing outwards to hide as much as she could.

Concetta sat on the top of the Fuuji Mountains for over an hour when she was surprised to find a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello again, my beautiful, gorgeous, radiant gemstone. I must apologize greatly for my earlier actions, I should have been more sure about who she was before I took her in. That stupid, slutty, half-elf is never going to show her face again!"

"She's been mean to me for as long as I've known her. We didn't even know she was a half-elf for a long time; we lived very... isolated lives. We always assumed that we were all humans but as it turns out..."

"Well, she's gone now and we can be together. Now please, will you allow me to escort you back to the party? I would be honoured to bring you back to the city with me. Maybe I could even show you my mansion; I have a large and very comfortable bed..."

"I'm sorry but I must refuse; I have other places to be tonight. And also, don't you believe that we are a little bit too young to testing the comforts of your large bed together?"

"In my opinion, your no longer too young the second your voice begins to deepen, for guys at least. For girls it's the second your chest becomes... grab-able." With that he made a move to place his hands on her chest and she pushed him away playfully.

"I'm sorry, Zelos. I'm not the type to just let you go there just yet. Come back in a few years and _maybe_ then I will _think_ about _considering_ saying _maybe_."

"That's a lot of variables in one sentence. Are you sure you want to hold it off for so long? I may be taken in a few years."

"Well, you seem like the type who, even if he is taken, would still be willing to undress with some girl that he barely knows."

"Hmm... I'm hurt that you can come to a conclusion like that so quickly. I'm deeper than that..."

"Yes, I would like to see that deeper side."

"Then maybe I can show just how deep and romantic I can be. Look at this scene, the beautiful moonlight, stars twinkling all around, looking down to see the capital of the world covered in glittering lights, feeling like we're at the top of the world... but none of those things compare to the beautiful girl that is sitting right next to me."

"That was so... wow. I'm a bit of a sucker for a soft romantic who doesn't show his more romantic side very much. With that said, the most I'll give you is this," and she kissed him very gently on the lips and broke after barely a second. "As you can see, I'm not easy. Now please, go back to the party and enjoy yourself. You know that I'm not going to come so you shouldn't have to wait up."

"I'll be waiting for you my gorgeous gem, I will await the day of our reunion. So long!" With that he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly before walking away.

_I expected him to be more perverted than that. That was kind of cute and sweet. I will be waiting for him when we're older. I really hope I don't miss my chance..._

"Concetta!"

_Who is that?_

"Concetta, are you up there," asked a familiar voice.

"I'm up here, why?" she yelled back.

Kratos flew up in front of her face within seconds. "There was a problem with Lady Pasiara. Yuan, Lord Yggdrasil, Andrea, and Lady Danaisa went to handle it and I was sent to find you. I saw the Chosen and thought that he was obviously trying something."

"I'm all right; I told him that I would be departing soon anyways. I see he started his... flirtatious ways at a young age."

"So you know of his mindset? Would that be from that game your world has created?"

"Yes, but I cannot tell you of the main contents of the game... because I can't have anybody know what is to happen for fear that they will stop it..."

"If somebody were to not allow the contents of the game to happen then would you not be here? The reason you could come here was because you knew of us through that game. If the games contents had been changed it would have caused a paradox because you wouldn't have come--"

"And if I hadn't come then the changes wouldn't have occurred meaning I would have played the original game and had come--"

"And you now see the paradox," Kratos finished.

"But my being here will change the game, will it not?"

"Because you are a psych you can become part of the game and not cause a paradox. In your home world the game will have changed to fit you and your companions into the character line. The story itself will remain the same but with new characters."

"Will my home world see these changes?"

"Yes, but only as they come. Their versions of the story will be changed via magic once the new story with new characters is completed."

"Ooh, that could take a while."

"Is it a long game?"

"Fairly, yes."

They were interrupted by seeing the light off Yuan's wings, realizing that he was on his way up.

"Yuan is coming to retrieve us," Kratos pointed out. "We should probably be leaving."

* * *

With that they left and met Yuan on their way down. Yuan explained that they would be heading back to Derris-Kharlan to change outfits so they could attend a celebration in Sylvarant.

Now Concetta wore a simple pair of black tights with a mini-dress over top. The dress was white and over it she wore a turquoise cape-like thing with light-blue and white trim. It split in the back and went down only a few inches past her dress. It looked quite baggy but from the Sylvaranti women she'd seen she noticed that this was not unpopular. There was a seem going down the front of the dress that had a turquoise trim. The seem split into a diamond-shaped hole at the top of her chest, closed, then opened back up at the base of her neck into another diamond. She still wore her rings that represented her summon spirits.

Andrea wore something similar to Kratos' purple outfit, but in a light blue, without shoulder-things, and the cape-ish things at the back was about a foot shorter. Concetta noticed that, he too, was wearing rings. A sardonyx, a ruby, and a solid gold ring without a stone were on his right hand.

_Volt, Gnome, and Maxwell..._ Concetta thought.

Danaisa was wearing an outfit similar to hers, but in green. The biggest difference was that Danaisa's "cape" was not split down the center but was one piece that only went down to the middle of her back and it _was _two separate pieces in the front. Her tights were dark green and she wore--once again--three rings. Aquamarine, opal, and a solid red band.

_Undine ,Sylph, and... what's the red band? Who's left; Luna, Aska, Celsius, and... Ratatosk. That's probably it._

Pasiara was wearing--well what do you know--something more revealing. She was wearing only the mini-dress; no tights and no "cape." Just a white mini-dress with pink trim. She wasn't wearing rings, to Concetta's surpise, but she was spoken with by Yggdrasil as she walked in the door. When she reappeared she was wearing pink tights and three rings; a moon shaped topaz, a sun shaped topaz, and a sapphire.

_Luna, Aska, and Celsius. I guess that covers all of them._

"Shall we be leaving," asked Concetta.

"Yes," answered Yggdrasil. "Yuan, explain to them what will be happening."

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasil. You will be going to the village of Iselia for a small festival. It is the Chosen's eighth birthday, meaning it's halfway until she goes through the journey of regeneration. The villagers in Iselia find that this is something to be celebrated. It can be attended by all but we cannot cause anymore trouble because we are half-elves. Sylvarant is not as racial towards half-elves as Tethe'Alla, but regardless of that we must say that we are purebred elves. Out of all of us Concetta is the safest but if it is discovered that she is hiding half-elves then she will be treated as one of us."

"I think we get it now, Yuan," Pasiara said; sounding like a little snot. "We can just leave now, right? I'm tired of listening to this blue-haired freak explain things that don't need explanation. It's just pointless and stupid."

Everybody seemed to give Pasiara a dirty look for being such a brat to her elders.

"Excuse me, Pasiara," Kratos decided to step in. "but your actions here are already exceedingly unacceptable and you have not even been here for a day. If you plan on living here then you would be well advised to smarten up. Oh, and he would be _Lord _Yuan to you."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not quiet like Danaisa, or obedient like Concetta, or patient like Andrea. I don't think I should be here and I don't want to be considered unequal to you people who are, what, in your mid-twenties? You people aren't even that much older than us. Mithos could either be fourteen or twenty-four, I can't tell! Either way I demand to be treated as an equal."

"Lady Pasiara," Concetta began. "Tomorrow we will explain as much as physically possible to you and then maybe you will understand. You will be treated as an equal in due time. Please be somewhat patient."

"Let us be leaving," Mithos interrupted. "We do not want you missing the festivities."

####################################################################################################################

The four companions walked into Iselia to find lights and torches all over. There was happy music playing and people talking, laughing, and dancing. There wasn't a large population in Iselia, Concetta knew that, so it was quite obvious with the number of attendants at the celebration that there were people coming in from other villages.

"It's hard to believe that this is all for one little girl," Concetta said to Danaisa. "but then again, Collette is really quite the beautiful little sweetheart. Speaking of which, I wonder where she is?"

"Collette is the Chosen, I'll assume," Danaisa responded. "I don't think that she will be easy to find in this crowd."

"Well, I know this village quite well so maybe we should 'wander' a bit."

"Hopefully we'll find the Chosen. I would really like to meet this little girl."

Concetta and Danaisa began venturing through the small village and stopped in front of Collette's home where there was a crowd of people outside the door with worried or impatient expressions.

"What's going on here," Concetta asked one of the villagers.

"The Chosen will not come out of her home. I'm afraid something is the matter with her."

At that moment the mayor could be heard yelling at Frank; Collette's father.

"What do you mean, the Chosen doesn't want to come out? You're her father; shouldn't you be disciplining her not to say no to her elders? At this rate that girl will fail the Journey of Regeneration and kill us all!"

One of the villagers in the crowd then yelled, "Mayor, please calm down! It's good that the Chosen is learning to stand up for herself."

That outburst caused the mayor to really pay attention to the crowd outside the house. "Every last one of you better get away from this house right now! This is none of your business!"

The crowd cleared but Concetta and Danaisa stayed; he wouldn't care if two people stayed behind. He probably wasn't even paying attention to whether or not the crowd was actually clearing; he was too wrapped up in his selfish need to get the Chosen out to see the crowd. After some anger-management worthy speaking, the mayor left and Frank stood in the door looking exhausted from arguing. Concetta decided to consult him to see what was the matter even though Danaisa was pulling as hard as she could to keep Concetta from leaving.

"Excuse me, Mr. Brunel, but what is the matter," Concetta asked. Danaisa came out timidly behind her, hoping the mayor would not return and cause another scene.

"Collette doesn't want to come out. She didn't want to say what was wrong so I'm afraid that I can't help her."

"Umm, do you mind if we go in to see her? I swear on my life that I will not try to harm her."

"Go right ahead. I will be right with you. Will both of you be going in?"

Concetta and Frank both looked at Danaisa questioningly.

"Why not. I don't think that I could possibly do any harm," Danaisa said trying a little bit too hard to lighten the mood.

The two girls went up the staircase with Frank right on their heels to Collette's room. Concetta sat down on the bed next to where Collette was seated.

"What's the matter, Chosen One," Concetta asked. "You should be celebrating; you're half-way to the Journey of Regeneration!"

"I don't want to go out in front of all of those people."

"Why not, sweetheart," Danaisa asked.

"I... get nervous. I'm also a klutz. I know I'm going to fall and then everybody in the world will think that I'm not fit to be the Chosen."

"Honey," Concetta began to reassure her. "people will not think that you are an ill-fitting Chosen. Even if you do fall I'm sure they will all think that you're just a charming little girl. If it helps then maybe you could hold onto somebody to keep you balanced. Is there anybody in particular you would like to hold onto?"

"Mmhmm," Collette nodded. "He's... not here. The mayor is making him stay at home because he's afraid that he might cause trouble. I know he won't cause trouble on purpose! He's a nice person! He's not a troublemaker!"

"Well, sweetheart," Danaisa started. "would you come out if we went to go get him? What's his name? Which house does he live in?"

Concetta already knew who it was and she didn't need the explanation from Collette in order to find him... but it would look too suspicious if she just went out and found him without gaining the information from somebody else.

"His name... is Lloyd. He lives with a dwarf named Dirk in the Iselia Forest; north of here. Please don't tell the mayor that you're going, he'll ban you from town if you tell him. He'll also ban you from town if he see's you escorting Lloyd into town. Please be careful, there are many dangerous animals in the forest and it might be scary at night. Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Concetta answered. "Danaisa, we should probably be going. To Lloyds house!"

Danaisa walked through the forest and Concetta flew right beside her whilst laughing at some sarcastic comments about how Danaisa was "not jealous" of the beautiful glowing red wings. Other than that they discussed how Pasiara was a (_w)_itch, Collette was cute as anything they'd ever seen, Zelos had flirted with Concetta, Danaisa not being accepted because she was a half-elf, the beautiful rings that they were given, Concetta knowing _everything_, and--with as much emphasis as Concetta could muster--how Kratos was not to know about them retrieving Lloyd.

_"The reason you could come here was because you knew of us through that game. If the games contents had been changed it would have caused a paradox because you wouldn't have come--"_

That conversation ran through Concetta's head the entire time they were discussing their missions' secrecy. If Kratos found out about Lloyds existence then he would do something that would change the game, whether he knew it or not. None of the people here knew what would happen--accept for her--and if they found out then they would do something and assume that's what was supposed to happen even if it wasn't. He knowledge could not be leaked to anybody outside of her companions.

When they reached the house Danaisa went directly to the door while Concetta went over to the left of the house.

_Anna's grave,_ she though to herself. _This is the grave of the woman who had kept Lord Kratos happy. In that house is the only blood relative that Lord Kratos has and neither of them even know it._

"Concetta, aren't you coming? This is Lloyd's house, isn't it?"

"Yeah, this is Lloyd's house. I'm just going to... do something. Please don't wait up for me... I'll meet you back in the village. _I_ can fly over there."

"Showoff..." Danaisa muttered as she knocked on the door. Concetta wanted to wait in the shadow's until she knew that nobody would see her.

"Hello there, ma'am," Dirk said as he answered the door. "If you're looking for Iselia it's just south of here; through the forest."

"I'm sorry but I've already been to Iselia. I've spoken with the Chosen, Collette, and she refuses to leave her home without a certain boy named Lloyd."

"Well, Lloyd's here but I do I know I can trust ya. Lloyd's m'son and I'm not lettin' him go with just nobody; y'know?"

"Yes, I realize that you are a concerned parent but you must understand; Collette isn't coming out of her bedroom. She says that she's nervous and afraid that she's going to fall and make a fool of herself. She says that she need's Lloyd to support her."

Lloyd ran down the stairs at that moment, obviously awoken from sleep.

"I heard my name; what's going on? Who are you?"

"My name is Danaisa. I was sent by the Chosen, Collette, to retrieve you. She's too nervous to even leave her own bedroom. She doesn't want to address a large crowd of people. She's asking for you, Lloyd."

"Dad, I want to go. Collette needs me. Please?"

"Fine, but I will be going with ya up to the village entrance to make sure you aren't doing anything suspicious with m'son."

"That will be fine. Thank you."

Once Danaisa, Lloyd, and Dirk were out of site, Concetta knelt by Anna's grave and began to pray. She prayed like she were speaking to Anna herself and she wanted to become friends. When her prayers were finished, she stood up and flew back to Iselia.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

"The Chosen sounds like a selfish little thing if you ask me," Pasiara said to Andrea who had obviously been listening to the sound of her annoying complaints all night. "Who cares if you're a klutz? Come out and make this party something! What's the point of throwing a party for somebody if they aren't even going to acknowledge all of the effort that you put into setting it up? I hate--"

"Oh, look! Danaisa's over there! Danaisa! Talk to me," Andrea yelled as he ran up to Danaisa. Pasiara just looked at him in shock as he ran from her.

"Hey Andrea! Um... weren't you just talking to--"

"No. I don't want to talk about it. So, where have you been? Who's this boy?" Andrea looked questioningly at Lloyd.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine."

"That's a little redundant because, well, Danaisa already said that my name was Andrea. Otherwise, though, nice phrasing."

"Thanks. I'm thinking of making that my motto."

"Well," Danaisa decided to add herself back into the conversation. "I was bringing _Lloyd_ to see Collette. The reason she won't come out is because she's nervous and apparently Lloyd here brings her confidence."

"LLOYD IRVING! BOY, I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME INTO THIS VILLAGE DURING THE FESTIVAL! YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

"Mayor?" Danaisa asked whilst running with Lloyd back to Collette's house.

"Yup! He doesn't really like me but--then again--he doesn't really like anybody."

"I know the type," Andrea said looking back to Pasiara who was trying to start conversations with strangers but getting turned down multiple times.

When Lloyd finally got Collette to come out she was in shock. Everybody came bearing gifts of gald; but all of the gald was being put towards the village and, in turn, the mayor. She didn't mind, though; she hadn't even wanted a huge festival in her honour; it was only the mayor who insisted upon it... and now she knew why

_Oh, they were so cute when they were younger. To think in eight years Lloyd will meet his real father for the first time and they well discover the beautiful world of Tethe'Alla for the first time, _Concetta thought.

"Hey Concetta," Danaisa yelled whilst running up to her. "which world do you like better; Tethe'Alla or Sylvarant?"

"Umm... personally I prefer the subtle quietness of Sylvarant. Also, Tethe'Alla runs everything on Exsphere's and it's just... depressing if you ask me."

"Depressing? What's so depressing about Exspheres? Don't we have Exsphere's equipped?"

"Technically, no; we have Cruxis Crystal equipped, but they are fundamentally the same thing. Only real difference that I've noticed is... I have wings."

"Shouldn't I have wings then?"

"Your Cruxis Crystal hasn't been activated yet, so no. I'm pretty sure that we will be activating your Cruxis Crystals tomorrow."

The two of them were standing alone in a wine making area and everybody else was near the school, so this conversation couldn't be overheard.

"You know, they'll probably be sending Yuan to come get us soon," Concetta pointed out.

"Why do you think they'll send Yuan?"

"Yggdrasil rarely comes down and Kratos can't be seen by Collette. It's really simple logic."

"Why can't Kratos be seen by Collette?"

"(*sigh*) I'm sure that they will explain that to you tomorrow."

With that Concetta saw something on the horizon that appeared to be an angel. _Yuan_ she thought. Most people wouldn't be able to see him from there but she had angel senses to aid her. She was most likely the only person at the festival who would be able to see him. She told Danaisa and the two of them went searching for Andrea and Pasiara. They met Yuan outside the village and travelled by foot to the Holy Ground of Kharlan. When they arrived at their quarters it was three o'clock a.m. They each went their own ways to sleep. This was Concetta's first night as an angel.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Concetta dreamt that night about speaking to the dead. She was in some odd room, standing in the middle of a circular platform that appeared to be moving. The room was solid white accept for the floor, which was--like earlier stated--circular. The flooring was grey... though it looked like a mirror. She could see her reflection perfectly in this floor but there seemed to be these moving grey things all over it. She looked closer at the floor and more specifically the grey things that were moving and she noticed... hair! And faces! These grey things were... ghosts! She looked a few feet ahead of her and saw one ghost in the floor sitting motionless and wondered why. When she walked over she recognized it instantly; Mateo. She jumped back in shock and as she looked up the ghost came out of the floor and stood in front of her.

_Concetta..._ she heard. It sounded like he was whispering. _I'm sorry... I'm so unbelievably sorry..._

"What are you apologizing for? What did you do wrong?"

_I tried to kill you unjustly. It was in my blood to kill you; but I shouldn't have listened to my dad! I shouldn't have continued the family business by trying to kill you. You were right, killing isn't the answer. But I have just one question for you; why did you kill me?_

"I killed you because... I don't know. Over the past few weeks my personality has been changing drastically and one of my new personalities hated you. My personality had begun to change when I killed you but I was still just losing the one that hated you. If it were now, with my real personality back to me, I wouldn't have killed you. I would have stopped you, but without killing you."

_Isn't Cruxis killing people by the thousands? What about the Chosen you met today; she's destined to die for her world?_

"My being in this world will not change the story. In the story Cruxis is defeated by all of the people against it. It isn't hard to turn on Cruxis in secrecy. Look at Yuan and the Renegades; Lord Yggdrasil still doesn't have a clue. As far as he knows Botta is the leader. Then there's Kratos who turned on Cruxis once and will do it again. I will not be faithful to Cruxis. Killing the innocent is wrong."

_So you plan on doing all of this before the Chosen goes through the Journey of Regeneration?_

"I plan on starting as soon as I can."

_(*Sigh*) sadly I think that Mithos' ideals are legitimate regardless of whether or not his methods of doing them are wrong. He's doing this to stop discrimination against his kind. A world where nobody is different... everybody is the same... there will be no more idiotic fools like Bob or uncreative morons like Sophi--_

"Don't you dare! Sophia is one of my friends and I will not allow you to insult her! She's very creative and you are the fool!" Concetta looked at her waist and noticed that there was a sword on her left side that wasn't there before. She looked at her left hand as a shield appeared upon it. She put her right hand on the hilt of her sword and pulled it out. "I value my friends. You... aren't Mateo. You are some picture in my subconscious of what I thought Mateo was when I killed him. You aren't the same person who almost fainted for eating too much chocolate cake."

_So you are going to fight me again? You are going to kill me again? I don't think that you will be able to live with yourself if you kill me twice._

"That's just why I will be able to live with myself. Although I feel terrible for killing somebody who I knew--or at least thought I knew--but you are not that person so I will feel _nothing!_"

She lunged at him instantly but nothing happened. He was a ghost so she went directly through him...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" She screamed as a metal sword went right through her chest.

_Do you recognize this sword? This is the sword you used to impale _me_ through the chest. Feel the pain of what you have done! You shall live with my death on your life for the rest of eternity! Your sins will never be forgottenor forgiven! This weight shall be upon you for as long as you live! You will never be out of my debt! You will never get over my death! It will cause you eternal pain! You will experience no love because of your sin! You are no angel! YOU ARE A DEMON!_

With that Concetta's wings came out in a deep bloody red. She grew a long, red, scaly tail and long horns came out through her forehead.

"No, I'm not a demon. I don't have to listen to you. You are the demon here! I only did what I needed to do! If I hadn't done it then you would have killed both me and Kain! Possibly even Janet, Zane, and Torn! You're the demonic killer here! It's in your blood! I wasn't killing you out of my selfishness to live; but to protect the other psychs around me! YOU CAN'T CALL ME A DEMON YOU FOUL BEAST!"

When she screamed those words the ghost disappeared and in his place was a mirror and a German Chocolate Cake. She looked in the Mirror and saw herself as she looked a few months ago: larger, dark brown hair filled with varying reds and blondes, low prescription glasses... Then the image changed to how she was now; she got a little bit shorter to fit the average height of people her age in this world, she became thinner, her hair a solid dark red, no longer needing glasses, wearing the outfit that she wore in Sylvarant that night. She had changed for the better but there were some things that had changed for the worse; like her ability to kill. She turned around hoping to find an exit but was only another woman. She was around her height, now 5'4", with dark brown hair that reached only an inch or two below her jaw line. She was thin and had a kind, almost motherly look about her.

_Hello, Concetta. I am Anna._

Concetta gasped at this. "Anna," she repeated aloud. "Anna... Aurion."

_Yes, I see you know who I am. I must say this is a relief to me because I do not have to explain as much to you. You know who my husband was, quite obviously, and you probably know what happened._

"Yes, I know what happened. Kvar was chasing you and Kratos because Kratos had abandoned Cruxis and you were important to the Angelus Project. Sometime while you were fleeing you gave birth to a baby boy; Lloyd. You continued to flee from Cruxis and were successful for a few more years until you were finally caught. When Kvar caught you he pulled out your Exsphere... and since your Exsphere didn't have a Key Crest on it your mana went insane and you turned into..."

_Yes. I couldn't control myself and I began attacking my precious Lloyd. Noishe protected him and I got control back briefly; just enough to beg Kratos for death. I've been watching all of these years and he never forgave himself for that._

"Why does he feel so terrible if you begged him to kill you? It was either you or both you and Lloyd. He did what was right but... why does he feel so bad about it? He doesn't have to feel so discouraged because he did the only thing he could do in that situation. I know he lost the only person he has ever loved but... I guess you could say it was your final wish."

_You could say that but it wouldn't be correct. I will give you my final wish now; I need you to make sure he knows that he's not alone in this world. I know you will not be able to do this now but in a few years..._

"Anna, what are you saying? 'in a few years' would be... You don't want me to..."

_Concetta, today you killed somebody and you were beating yourself up over it. This pain was killing you from the inside out! You had the strength to pull through and get past this and yet you still had the humanity to still feel pain for killing somebody. You are a very strong young girl because you can manage to do both. Kratos hasn't gotten out of his past and onto his future; so all he has is the pain he constantly places upon himself. Do you know why Yggdrasil used his powers to create a situation in which this world would need psychs?_

"No..."

_You will learn that reason eventually; and when you do I hope you decide to fulfill my final wish..._ after saying this Anna began to fade away.

"Anna, wait! Don't leave yet!"

_Don't lose yourself to the pain in your heart. No matter what is done, you can still move forward. There will always be a reason to life..._

"ANNA!"

_Goodbye, Concetta. Beautiful, strong young woman. _Anna had now completely disappeared...

* * *

Concetta jolted awake suddenly panting. She looked at her surroundings and saw Kratos standing beside the door looking like he was just leaving.

"Wait," Concetta whispered to Kratos. He turned towards her.

"...You know about my past..." Kratos said solemnly. She looked at his face and couldn't recall ever seeing anybody looking sadder in her life.

"Why are you in here?"

"...We heard a scream... All of us were in here at one point... with the exception of Lord Yggdrasil......... Your dream was not a good one I'll assume..."

"At first it wasn't at all. I was being killed by Mateo but... it all changed so suddenly."

"...You were silent for a few minutes after calling him a foul beast... the others left... I was about to... but then..."

"That's when I started speaking to... her."

He just looked at her sadly and asking with his eyes for her to tell him what she had said.

"You did nothing wrong in... you did what she asked of you. Imagine what would have happened if you hadn't..."

"........."

"I'm sorry; I'm sure you do not want to be talking about this right now. It's all right."

They both just stared blankly for a minute. All of a sudden Kratos slammed him fist against the wall. "...I could have saved at least Lloyd... They didn't all have to... they didn't all have to... DIE!" Kratos now stood with both fists against the wall with his forehead on his fists.

_I wish I could tell him_, Concetta thought. _I really wish with all of my heart that I could tell him that Lloyd was still alive and he still had Noishe. This poor man has been through so much and it will be another eight long years before he finds out. _A tear slipped down her cheek._ It's so... sad. No person should ever have to do this... to go through this pain. I will make sure that I help in taking down Cruxis... for Anna._

"...It's my fault..." Kratos said trying to hold his emotions back and sound normal. "...If I had never abandoned Cruxis... if I had never met Anna... if I had never dragged that poor woman away from that hellhole of a ranch... this never would have happened."

"Kratos," Concetta said, a sob coming up her throat. She found it slightly odd that she was sobbing over this and he had barely shed a tear. "because of you Anna died happily. She died so her son and her husband wouldn't die."

"...her son did die..."

_Damn! I want to tell him so badly..._

"...and you've died inside..."

"...how do you even know of my past? Does your terrible world make a mockery of our misery?" Kratos now sounded angry.

"...It isn't a mockery... Your story is among the saddest I've ever heard." She began sobbing more as she began this. "I'm sure that you can come back to life... for Anna..."

"...why would _I_ need to come back to life? I would prefer I died over her... if there were any way to bring her back in exchange for my life... I would not hesitate for a second...... I've lived a good... long... life...... She deserved to keep living... I should have died... four thousand years ago..."

Concetta began sobbing somewhat uncontrollably at this point. It was so sad to hear it directly from him. Sure, she had heard it from the game or read other people's takes on it from the internet but none of them compared to this at all. It was like thinking about the death of one person over the entire Holocaust. Both are sad but one was so much more... it hurt.

Kratos sat down with his back against the wall and looked out the window. Concetta walked over to him and sat down on the side he was looking away from. He turned towards her and she could see that there was now a somewhat steady stream of tears flowing down his cheeks. This made her cry more. She wiped the tears off of his face.

"I didn't think that I would ever see you cry. You know, I've played through that game four times and the story is somewhat adjustable so each time I played through it I would change something. After all of the times I had played through I thought I knew your character pretty well but this is proving me wrong."

"............"

"She loved you (*sob*) more than anything in the world. (*sob*) You and Lloyd were her only reason (*sob*) for living. (*sob*) Please (*sob*) don't put her death (*sob*) in vain. (*sob*)"

"......why are you crying so much........."

"I (*sob*) just spoke with (*sob*) her. It (*sob*) physically hurts me (*sob*) to see you so sad. (*sob*)"

_I really wish I could tell him about Lloyd. He looks so sad and broken. He knows that I know something now, I can see it in his eyes; sadly enough, though, he knows better than anybody here that whatever I know can't be told to him or anybody._

Concetta began coughing like she had a fever and this worried Kratos.

"Don't worry. (*cough*) I always cough when I (*cough*) cry really hard. It's not (*cough*cough*) a new occurrence. I should (*cough*) probably be going back (*cough*cough*cough*) to bed."

"...alright........................if you see her again..."

"I'll tell you... I promise."

"...thank you..."

"I must also thank you..."

"...thank...me......Why?" He was honestly confused as to why she would have to thank him. Had _she_ not just helped _him_?

"You didn't get mad at me or call me weak when I cried. You cried _with_ me when nobody else has before."

"...I believe that I should be the one thanking you for those reasons......... have you been called weak or angered people with your sadness?"

".........yes, on many occasions. I will tell you another time but for now; goodnight, Kratos."

"...goodnight............Lady Concetta..."

* * *

**German Chocolate Cake... needed to be included. I forgot that I was going to put it in the scene where I actaully killed Max (and yes, I now have his permission to use his actual name but I really don't feel like going back to all of the previous chapters and changing it.** **My paragraph separation lines dont seem to always be working :( I try to change them up by making them out of different things but some just wouldn't work no matter what I put down so there is just a boring line...**

**The story behind German Chocolate Cake: Max and I were arguing about the most effective way to kill somebody. I said stab them in the throat but then he said that would would get blood all over the place and what if there was a German Chocolate Cake in the room? The cake was really random but it is true; you would be ruining a perfectly good cake. Also at my birthday party he ate too much chocolate cake and almost fainted. It was great! There is also part of another argument that we've had where he said Sophia was uncreative and I'm just going to say here, SOPHIA IS VERY CREATIVE!**

**Also I was torn between two chapter titles so there are two.**


	9. Bed of Roses

**I do not own anything to do with Tales of Symphonia. Neither do I own the song that it mentioned...**

**I have permission to use certain people.**

* * *

"Today we will begin your lives on our world," Yggdrasil stated to the four new members of Cruxis. "Concetta has already begun her transformation into one of us and the other three of you will begin today."

"First you will all be taken to the altars of your summon spirits," Yuan explained. "There, you will receive your elements. It will not be until tomorrow that you are to receive your summon spirits 'trust.' Following that we will be activating your Cruxis Crystals."

"Why do you say trust so oddly," Andrea asked. "Will they really trust us?"

"I... doubt it," Yuan said, getting an angry glare from Yggdrasil but disgregarding it completely. "The only reason you can become their masters and mistresses is because it was added into the pact; originally for us and not you. The summon spirits no longer trust us and will probably no longer have any tolerance for people after their pacts no longer have a vow to rely upon."

"Do you mind if I ask one more question," Andrea asked again.

"If you must, then of course," Yuan answered looking impatient with having to answer questions.

"Concetta's Cruxis Crystal has been activated, correct? Would we have to fight to the death with somebody to activate ours?

"Yes," Yggdrasil answered, "though your opponents will not be as advanced in their fighting training as hers. There will just simply be more of them and we will have people to heal you if something goes out of hand."

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind my asking," Concetta began, "but why did nobody try to heal me during my battle."

"Lady Concetta," Yuan started to explain, "after your previous words about battling Origin, Lord Yggdrasil decided that it would not be beneficial if you had stayed. He claimed that you and your companions were simply a luxury and you needed not to survive that battle."

"Well, that's a nice thing to say about somebody who is about to move in with you," Danaisa said.

"That reminds me," Yggdrasil started. "Concetta, you will be doing as you wish for the day; including going to the other worlds. We need not for you to be at the altars or in the battle grounds where your companions will be getting their Cruxis Crystals activated."

"Lord Yggdrasil," Kratos interjected. "Do you not think that she should be staying in Derris-Kharlan? People on land may try to take her to a doctor."

"Hmm... I guess your correct, Kratos. You're not as useless as you've made me believe in the past few years. Concetta, you will be staying here in Derris-Kharlan for the day. Do not leave."

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasil," Concetta answered.

"Why would people want to take her to a docter," Pasiara asked. "If whatever she has is contagious I swear I will kill her."

"(*Sigh*) You will see for yourself soon enough, Lady Pasiara," Yuan answered; not enjoying having to hear anything come from her mouth.

When the people who were to be going to the altars were gone and Concetta was home alone she decided that being alone would let her finally let loose.

_I haven't been able to express myself for days, _she thought to herself. _I need a chance to do... something. I haven't danced since Monday and I won't be in dance class for the rest of my life so... I might as well. The only problem is that I don't have a music source..._

Concetta had brought her iPod in hopes that somebody could use lightning magic and charge it. If it didn't work then...

_Wait a second. I had an iPod docking station at home... when I had a house for a home. I'm a psych so I should be able to go to my home world whenever I wanted to. I might as well try..._ With that there was a small flash of light and she was gone...

##################################################################

"Where are we going now," Pasiara asked. She had been asking questions then seeming unimpressed and annoyed with the answers. The others were growing tired of her complaints.

First they hit all of the seals in Tethe'Alla; first the Seal of Earth, then lightning, and lastly ice. Pasiara was restless the entire time and was complaining that her seal wasn't first. When she finally got to the Temple of Ice she complained that it was too cold for her.

"Ugh! Why can't my temple be in a cool floating city," Pasiara asked quite annoyingly. "Don't you think I'm worth more than some freezing cold hole in the wall?"

"Silence," exclaimed Kratos who had grown tired of her stupidity. "I have had enough of your outbursts and _obvious_ incompetency. If you say another _word_ that isn't appropriate for this trip and for our INTELLEGANCE LEVEL then you can consider yourself deceased!"

"Kratos, that's enough," Yggdrasil explained, threatening him with magic. "Do not anger Lady Pasiara."

"My apologies, Lord Yggdrasil. My actions were unnecessary. Please forgive me. I wish to know what the reasons for the psych and her companions so I would be advised as to what the appropriate actions would be."

"... Fine," was Yggdrasil's only response. Pasiara looked at Kratos as if she had defeated him and was gloating with her eyes.

_She's going to be hard to train,_ Kratos thought. _Why did I agree to train her again? I may just let her die... no. Lord Yggdrasil would not approve of that. Damn! He has a reason for her to be here, I'm sure of it; and if he's willing to keep somebody like _her _here. If it weren't important then I'm sure she would have lost her head by now._

The party continued to Sylvarant where they hit the Seal of Wind, then water, and lastly, light. Once again Pasiara was unhappy with the fact that her seal was last but both Kratos and Yuan had to try their hardest not to kill her.

After all of the seals had been hit they returned to the Holy Ground of Kharlan where they met Pronyma.

Yggdrasil was the first to speak. "Pronyma; have you prepared the Desian battles?"

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasil. There are one hundred Desians ready for battle in the Iselia ranch. Lord Forcystus will be providing the battle grounds."

"Good, Pronyma. Please inform Forcystus that we will be on our way. The battles will start immediately when we arrive."

"Yes, my lord."

"Wait one second," Pasiara jumped in. "One hundred 'Desians?' What are 'Desians' and why do we have to fight a hundred of them?"

"Lady Pasiara," Pronyma began to explain. "The Desians are half-elves working for Cruxis to make the Chosen feel like she is doing something productive. They have to fight the Chosen to activate the Chosen's Cruxis Crystal; and if the Chosen succeeds in her Journey of Regeneration then the Desians go away." It was quite obvious that Pronyma was trying to speak in terms that Pasiara would understand. "You will be fighting Desians until your Cruxis Crystal activates. It shouldn't take long."

"I don't want to fight; I don't even have a weapon. What am I supposed to fight with?"

"We were going to be getting to that," Yuan said. "What kind of weapon would you chose?"

Danaisa opted for a bow and arrows; she claimed that she would be using mostly magic anyways.

Andrea wanted something more masculine; a large single-edged sword that was larger in width than his theigh. He would also be able to use magic but he preferred physical attacks.

Pasiara took a five foot long whip; black leather whip (which Concetta would say was for something dirty) with a sharp metal shard on the end. She preferred magic but also enjoyed physical attacks with some sting. She kept a dagger on her person for close range attacking.

They went to the Iselia Human Ranch to fight and, to their surprise, Pasiara was the one who lasted longest before her Cruxis Crystal activated. Both Andrea and Danaisa could only handle thirty each and Pasiara took down fourty. Everybody was in awe over her fighting ability.

##################################################################

She knew this place. This was her bedroom... at her dad's house. That was exactly where Concetta had used her power to take her. She was ecstatic that her powers had worked but it hurt so much! They told her that it would take a lot of her energy but this was a lot more than she had anticipated. One of her cats was sitting on her bed and was excited by the return of one of his masters. He began meowing with joy and Concetta really hoped that nobody was home to hear it. It was a Friday so her dad would be at work and her brother would be at school. _Good,_ she thought._ This means I can regain my energy before leaving. _It was around noontime so she would be safe there for about two hours. A little bit of rest couldn't hurt...

##################################################################

"He-llo kit-ty-cat-ty! How are you to-day! Oooooh kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty CAAAAAAT," a voice sang.

Concetta woke up to hear this voice. She recognized this voice and the non-stop use of childish language and terrible songs created on the spot. She hated this childish language and songs coming from an old man who had something against wearing shirts in his house. Sadly, this was her dad.

_What is going on...? I have to get out of here! _Concetta was panicking non-stop. She had been sleeping for about... two hours... _Damn! I should have set an alarm! I have to get out of here now! But... what about the docking station... _Her docking station was big; actually it was huge. It would be hard to carry it all back with her but she would have to try. The bedroom door was closed so she wouldn't be seen and her dad's hearing wasn't great so she was pretty sure that she would be safe. She quickly followed the power cord to, where else, behind the bed. She would have to move the bed slowly and quietly as to not be heard. This would be a challenge because that bed was at least eleven years old and squeaked at anything. _(*Mental Sigh*) This is going to suck._ When she finally got the bed moved she unplugged the dick and tried to put it as well as she could back into the box that was, sadly, still sitting at the foot of her bed. She would need to use all of her energy up _again_ just to get back to Derris-Kharlan, but she did it anyways.

Concetta arrived back in Derris-Kharlan and had to walk, despite having absolutely no energy and about to faint, with the box all the way back to her room. She found it unfortunate that she had to warp to one spot in the castle and couldn't choose where in the castle she would go. When she got to her room she opened up a small cabinet in her room that she had no other use for and set up her station there. She found it funny that the thing powered itself but then again that could in theory work if you lived on a planet made entirely of the main-worlds power source. When she had this set up and the cabinet closed and locked, she fainted on the bed from the lack of energy...

She woke up another two hours later to hear the sound of voices and realized that the others must have just gotten back from the seals and activating the Cruxis Crystals. She stood and began to walk to the main area of the castle to meet her companions...

##################################################################

"Where is Lady Concetta," Yggdrasil asked an angel that he saw on the way back into Derris-Kharlan.

"She should still be in the castle, m'lord."

"Good."

The party walked on without a word. Andrea was being his usual quiet self, Danaisa was not very comfortable speaking with any of the others, and Pasiara was too busy admiring her newly acquired wings. Yes, they all had received their wings and were enjoying them immensely. Pasiara had bright pink wings, even more pink than Yuan's; who she couldn't help laughing at for having pink wings. Danaisa's wings were a light grassy green and lastly Andrea's wings came out as a dark blue that was still somehow bright. When they approached the main area of the castle Yuan began arguing with Pasiara as to why she should put her wings away.

"You will have those wings forever, Lady Pasiara, you don't need to keep them out all of the time. Your fluttering is starting to give me a seizure."

"You have pink wings too, _Lord_ Yuan... or should I call you _lady?_ Regardless you should know how I feel."

"Do not disrespect your elders, young lady."

"Once again, you aren't _that_ much older than I am."

"(*Sigh*) I guess we have yet to explain that to you guys, don't we?"

"You already said that I should be respectful but _you_ don't respect _me_."

"Lady Pasiara, just please shut your mouth. Go back to admiring your wings if you need to just please shut up!"

"No."

"Must you be so spiteful?"

"Are you calling me spiteful, _Lady_ Yuan?"

"I swear..."

"You even have the long feminine hair!" While saying that she gave a tug to his ponytail.

"Leave the hair out of this," Danaisa added whilst giggling. She secretly thought that Pasiara was right but she had grown to respect Yuan too much to say it.

"Hey," yelled Concetta whilst walking up to the group. She got about half-way to them before collapsing.

"Oh my god," yelled Pasiara. "What happened to her!? She's turning ghost white! Is she dead?"

"No, she is not dead," Kratos explained. "She is going through the angel transformation. _This _is why the people on the main land's would call a doctor."

"Wait... will I have to go through that," Pasiara asked selfishly.

"Yes," Yuan answered, "though yours should be coming sooner than hers. Hers was unnaturally late and we were worried that it would not happen at all."

"Kratos; take her back to her bedroom," Yggdrasil demanded. "When you are done there come back to me immediately. The rest of you shall also be returning to your rooms."

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasil," answered everybody with the exception of Pasiara; who was, once again, batting her wings but this time wondering if they were good or bad.

"I... can walk," Concetta said faintly as Kratos tried to pick her up. He set her back down on the ground to see if she actually could walk and her knees buckled after taking two steps. "Ugh... scratch that" She then began coughing violently. "I'll... be alright... in a few... minutes"

"Don't speak," Kratos demanded. "You're straining yourself too much." Concetta just nodded in response.

After they had all returned to their rooms Kratos and Yuan met Yggdrasil in his room to find out the reason for the psych and her companions. Yggdrasil finished his explanation by saying, "although it is quite impossible, we could be killed sometime. When we do our legacies must continue..."

When their "meeting" was over Yuan approached Kratos.

"Does he not know that you've already had a son," Yuan asked.

"Yes, he does. He was chasing me for quite a while. He also knows what became of my family..."

"Sorry to bring up a sore subject but you do need to confront it..."

"I already have confronted it," Kratos said, looking embarrassed, "with Lady Concetta."

"So already getting started with what Yggdrasil just-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Kratos interrupted. "Nobody could replace-"

"I thought you said you confronted it?"

"I did. When she was dreaming and the rest of you had left she started talking again... to Anna"

"She was talking to Anna? I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"She continued to sleep-talk and she was speaking with her... when she awoke I was just leaving and she stopped me."

"Then that's when the two of you started talking?"

"Yes. She was crying... bawling more accurately. She was sobbing endlessly over my tragedy."

"So Yggdrasil wasn't kidding when he said that these people were made for us."

"She couldn't have been made for me she's nothing like-"

"Oh she's exactly like her and you know it. She's probably just like Anna was at that a-"

"I highly doubt it. Don't they say that everybody's different?"

"Kratos, do you actually believe that? And anyways, she's a psych; the only reason for her birth was so she could be exactly what is needed or her. She wouldn't be existing right now if she wasn't meant for you."

"They say everybody has a soul mate. I've already found mine... and lost her."

"Yeah but once again, you don't actually believe that. Also, psychs aren't meant to be alive therefore they can be fated to be a person's second soul mate."

"So, Yuan, are you going to be taking Danaisa over Martel?"

"That's different-"

"It's exactly the same. You had already found love then Yggdrasil uses his powers to create another girl that is suitable for you. He never did really feel right about you and Mar-"

At this moment Yuan punched Kratos in the shoulder. "Leave Martel out of this."

"Then leave Anna out of this," Kratos said, giving Yuan an angry glare. "Yggdrasil is ruining both of our lives-"

"Then why are we still working for him, Kratos? Why don't we just turn on him and his ordeals?"

"I've already betrayed him once, Yuan. If I were to betray him again I would have to remain inconspicuous. And, in all honesty, I don't have anything to fight for anymore. Yggdrasil has beaten me."

"Kratos, you're losing yourself. Don't lose your ability to fight back!"

"It's too late! There's nothing left in this world for me."

"So what, are you just going to allow yourself to wither and die at the hands of Yggdrasil; the person who was once simply a child compared to you? The one who is _sixteen_years younger than you? "

"When you've been around for four thousand years, sixteen years becomes nothing."

"Yeah, then I guess six years is nothing, too-"

"Why do you insist on bringing us back to this topic?"

"Because you have to realize that it is in the past and get over it."

Just then Yggdrasil joined them. "We must tell our story to the psych and her companions. I'm growing tired with Pasiara's ignorance on this topic. Now we simply have to wait for Concetta to come back to her senses."

"It has occurred to me that Concetta is already well educated on our status and place," Kratos interjected. "We do not have to wait for her because she already knows everything we would have to say."

"Fine then. Go retrieve the other three. We will tell them our story."

##################################################################

Everybody was gathered into one single room for an explanation of what it is they are working for.

"As you already know we are an organization called Cruxis and we run the Desians and the Church of Martel," Yggdrasil explained. "Martel was once one of our group and is the fourth seraphim. She is also... my older sister."

The three new comers all gasped simultaneously. "Your sister is a goddess," Pasiara asked in disbelief.

"She was a normal half-elf until she was killed during the war four thousand years ago. We were the ones who ended the war but some inferior _human _murdered her."

"Why do you call humans inferior," Andrea asked. "Both Kratos and Concetta are-"

"_Were_ human," Mithos interrupted, now in his twelve-year-old child form. "They have both become angels of Cruxis and are losing what makes them human. They have both received their wings as proof of their belonging to Cruxis." Kratos was staring off into space and trying his best not to listen to them speak like he wasn't present.

"Wasn't that war ended-" started Andrea.

"Yes, four thousand years ago. We used our Cruxis Crystals and stopped out aging. We will be doing that same thing for all of you."

"That reminds me," Yuan said, finally joining the conversation. "Lord Yggdrasil's age was stopped young. Lady Pasiara, your age will be stopped here and we will be creating and twelve-year-old and an adult body for you."

"When will you be doing that," Pasiara asked in response.

"Immediately after this conversation ends," Mithos answered. "Well, continuing on; we created Cruxis to revive Martel and to make her final wish come true. Her final wish was for there to be no more discrimination in the world. We separated the two warring countries into two separate worlds and are now trying to create our world where everybody is equal."

"And how do you plan on doing that," Danaisa asked.

"That is only for us to know, Lady Danaisa. Though, I assure you, you will enjoy it when it happens." Yuan rolled his eyes at this comment but nobody really noticed. "Anyways," Mithos continued, "the Chosen one in the declining world goes through the Journey of Regeneration to reverse the flow of mana and cause their world to begin flourishing."

That was all the three of them thought they needed to know. Nobody asked anymore questions and they all went off to bed.

Concetta was awake and had been for quite a while. She had been using her docking station and the fact that her bedroom was completely soundproof (people could hear her scream the night before because her bedroom door had been left open) to express herself. Music was all she had left of her old life. She loved to sing and dance, and whenever she was alone she would turn on some music and let her emotions go whether with singing or dancing. Regardless, she was just finishing up here. She needed not be at that meeting because she already knew what she thought was everything about Cruxis.

She turned off her music and was just walking out of her when she met up with Danaisa.

"Hey, Concetta! I'm going to get something to eat; do you want to join me?"

"I'm not that hungry," Concetta answered, "but sure, I'll go with you."

The two girls walked to the kitchen at the end of their hallway and sat down while Danaisa began making dinner for herself.

"So... we're turning into angels..." Danaisa said; trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, what happened to me today is only the beginning. It's going to happen a few more times and to you guys, too."

"Our ages are going to be stopped, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But they won't try anything until we're older; in our twenties, probably."

"Well, I was just talking to them and there is something their not telling us."

"You don't have to worry, Danaisa, I already know everything about Cruxis so if there is something that they didn't tell you then I probably already know it. You don't have to worry."

"I need you to tell me, is Cruxis good or bad?"

"I think we should be having this conversation in one of the soundproof bedrooms."

"Alright then, I'll meet you in your bedroom in a minute; I need to finish making my dinner."

"Okay then. You can eat in my room so we don't waste time."

A few minutes later Danaisa met Concetta in Concetta's bedroom. Concetta began playing music but, as curious as she was, Danaisa didn't ask.

"So, what is it? Is Cruxis good or bad?"

"Cruxis is... terrible. Both Yuan and Kratos have turned the backs on Mithos' ordeals. I plan to turn on them as well but I'm not sure how yet."

"What is so terrible about Cruxis?"

"Mithos is killing numerous people for his own ordeals. He wants to make a world of..."

"Of?..."

"Lifeless beings. All half-elves but nobody is different, there is nothing unique about anything, and nobody can actually think."

"So they just stand there?"

"No, they do respond when spoken to and I think they can have their own conversations but they are like robots."

"Mithos wants to make a world like this?"

"Yes. Martel's final wish was to end discrimination. He thinks that the only way to get rid of prejudices was to make everybody exactly the same. If everybody is the same then there is no way you could discriminate because everybody is exactly like you."

"But then there will be no population! There will just be a whole lot of things that could be filed under 'inanimate objects.'"

"Exactly why I want to help take down Cruxis from the inside. I'm sure Andrea would join us, too, if we told him everything."

"So this is the plan that Mithos said that I would like... he couldn't have been more wrong."

"There are a few ways we could go about doing this; we could try to kill Yggdrasil therefore transferring all of his power to either Kratos or Yuan, we could stick it out here for a while longer then wait for Cruxis to fall on its own, we could join the Renegades to stop Cruxis, or... we could start our own organization to take it down."

"Killing Yggdrasil could very much backfire. Keep in mind, he's a lot stronger and a lot older than we are."

"I've realized that."

"Cruxis may not fall on its own. Honestly, it's survived for this long, it will probably survive for thousands of years longer."

"Danaisa, I know about the fall of Cruxis. That's how I know about the Renegades and how we could join them."

"Yes, Concetta, I realize you know all of this. Joining these Renegades could be good but I think it would be more productive to take matters into our own hands."

"So you want to create an organization of your own?"

"Of course. I don't know that I trust these 'Renegades' and I don't know anything about them at all. What can you tell me?"

"I can only tell you about the Renegades if you plan on joining them."

"Fine, then help me brainstorm ideas for a new organization."

##################################################################

Danaisa and Concetta called Andrea to talk to them. He agreed to join them with their new organization to take Cruxis down to the ground. Whenever they weren't being trained or receiving their new skills they were permitted to go where they please; but that would only take effect after their angel transformation was complete. Both Danaisa and Andrea got sick from their first stage of the angel transformation that evening and Pasiara, the next morning. That day they waited for Pasiara to come back to a stable condition before leaving to get the rest of their summon spirits.

They started in Tethe'Alla, getting Andrea's Gnome, Volt and Maxwell, and getting Pasiara's Celsius. They then travelled to Sylvarant to get Pasiara's Luna and Aska, and to get Danaisa's Sylph, Undine, and Ratatosk. Ratatosk proved difficult because he had been diverted to core form; though it was still possible with some extra prayers and help from Centurion Tenebrae who was for some reason not in core form.

##################################################################

_The others have gone again, _Concetta thought to herself. She was alone in the castle because everybody else was helping with the summon spirit rituals. _I'm glad I got mine done earlier. I finally get to have some time to myself. I can probably dance again; I don't get very many chances to._ Concetta was dancing for hours since becoming an angel has heightened her endurance. In the years she had learned numerous kinds of dance, from hip-hop to ballet, tap to jazz, pretty much any style she had covered. She planned on dancing until she gave out...

##################################################################

_Where is Concetta, _Kratos thought. He had gotten word from some of the other angels that they had not seen her leave her room all day and Yggdrasil had sent him to investigate. _If she's going through the next part of the angel transformation then she won't have any more dreams or connections to Anna._

Kratos knocked on Concetta's bedroom door.

No response.

He knocked harder. He didn't want to walk in on something that he would regret.

Still, no response.

He made the decision to go in. If he saw something he wasn't supposed to then he would tell her that she wasn't responding to him so he thought there was something the matter.

When he walked into the room he heard music. He had never heard music from her home world before so her was slightly surprised to hear it here. He noticed all of the furniture moved out of the way with the exception of the bed (which, once again, goes with Pasiara's need for the whip. It was for her, after all, that they bolted down the beds and sound proofed the rooms). The song that was playing was slow and gentle; it made him think of ballroom. That's when he finally looked into the corner of the room to see Concetta stretching with her eyes closed. She seemed contempt and was perfectly silent. She was wearing black sweats and a white tank top which surprised Kratos; he didn't think any of them kept their old cloths. She began moving more towards the center of the room and actually dancing as opposed to stretching. She was moving gracefully until all of a sudden she went for a leap and landed awkwardly on her foot. Finally she opened her eyes and Kratos ran over to use First Aid on her injury.

"Kratos, what are you doing here?"

"Lord Yggdrasil wanted me to find you. We were told that you had not left your room."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long at all. I didn't want to intrude so I did not interrupt."

"Oh. If Lord Yggdrasil needs me then I'll go."

"He does not require your attendance for anything... I hope you don't mind my asking but wasn't that song more fitting for ballroom?"

"I... yes, it is. Though, ballroom is probably the only style of dance that I haven't covered before. I've never had anybody to teach me."

"............... I...... may know a thing or two..."

"... Oh..."

"..................... Would you like some instruction?"

Concetta gasped at the offer. "I didn't think you were that kind of person... but then again, I may have also thought you _were._"

"Yes, well, I haven't done this in many years and I will never be able to replace the feelings that once went behind this but... I agreed to Mithos that I would be your instructor. This is simply going slightly off topic."

"Alright then. Thank you."

"Now, what song is this? I never thought that your world would have songs like this."

"Hah, you underestimate us! This is one of my favourite songs, but not the number one. It's called 'Bed of Roses.'"

"Humph... seems fitting for a slow dance."

Kratos helped Concetta stand and she restarted the song. He showed her where to put her hands and kept his patience regardless of her lack of knowledge. He was happy to learn that she was a fast learner, especially when it came to rhythm and timing. He knew it was wrong to be thinking about battle whilst teaching something so delicate, but he couldn't help thinking how easy battle training would be.

The song was coming to an end and the music was slowing drastically. They separated and he kept his grip on one of her hands.

"Thank you. It's been a long while since I have done something like this. Goodbye." As Kratos left the song came to its closing lines.

"_You know that don't mean that I'm lonely_

_I've got nothing to prove for it's you_

_That I'd die to protect_

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_

_For tonight, I sleep on a bed of nails_

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

_And lay you down_

_On a bed of roses"_

* * *

**I'm not insane or anything. I'm not one of those people who have crazy fantasies about ficitonal characters. I just thought Kratos needed some sort of releif from his pain. Remember: this started as simly a dream I had and it escaladed into a huge story and I already know most of my story line... but some things just come as impulse and must be put it. Don't get mad at me!**

**Note: not my favourite song. Just one of...**


	10. The Converts

**Don't own TOS**

**Got permissions**

* * *

The four newcomers went through and finished their angel transformations. Concetta noticed that there were some slight differenced between angels and Chosens; Chosens didn't eat and they did though noticeably less, they could tell the difference between hot and cold though they did not really feel heat or coldness, and they did not need to sleep though they still could.

_I guess we don't need to lose as much of our humanity because we aren't going to be used for another person's heart._

Danaisa, Concetta, and Andrea began running the Converts; a group of half-elves _and_ humans who would help to change the worlds. They existed in both worlds and after a few weeks got their numbers up into the hundreds. One of the bases was located in the mountains near Hima, and the other base was in the mountains around the Toize Valley Mine. They remained as inconspicuous as possible as to not draw attention to their rebellious ways. The members were dressed the same as Renegades and Desians and, whenever they were at the bases, Concetta, Danaisa, and Andrea dressed the same but in different colours. It would help make it so people would not be able to tell the difference between the members and leaders and the leaders wouldn't be assassinated.

Whenever they weren't training hand-to-hand combat with Kratos or magic with Yuan they were free to go where they wished. They would most commonly go to their bases to continue planning and training their forces. When they weren't at their bases they were in cities and towns looking for new recruits. It was surprising how many people wanted to help change the world; especially in Sylvarant where they wanted to rid of the Desians. Concetta was in Luin searching for recruits when she ran into an older couple.

"Hello young girl," the older woman said. "I haven't seen you here before, are you visiting family?"

"No, I'm not," Concetta answered. "I'm actually doing some business work for... just a company that I work for."

"Oh, I've heard rumours about young people recruiting soldiers for a company called... the... Reverts," the old man said, not remembering the actual name for the company.

"The Converts, and we're not looking for soldiers, we're looking for people who could join and lend us their help."

"Well I'm sorry," the old woman said, "but we're retired. We can't help you out."

"I understand, I wasn't going expect anybody to say yes."

"So, why are you here alone," the old woman asked. "Don't you have a family to come with you? I'm sure that there should be at least _somebody _to help you or join you so you aren't alone."

"I don't really have anybody to come with me, just maybe my coworkers."

"You shouldn't be travelling alone, young lady," the old woman continued. "Why don't you come into our house and we could talk to you. Such a lovely young lady needs some company."

Concetta joined the old couple at their home. If anything went wrong she had her weapons to defend herself.

"So, how did a young girl such as yourself end up alone looking for workers in Luin," the old woman asked.

"I work there and they needed somebody to find recruits." She wouldn't tell them that she was one of the leaders.

"Ok, then where is your family."

"At home."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I did..."

"Did you... lose your siblings?"

"No... He lost me."

"So you had a brother."

"Yes."

"What do you mean he lost you? Did you run away?"

"No."

"Did he run away?"

"No."

"Where you separated?"

"Not particularly."

"I don't understand you."

"I left..."

"So you did run away."

"No."

The old man finally said something at this point. "I'm sorry, young lady, but I don't understand what you're saying. Please explain this to us. We never had a family of our own but our best friends had a daughter and all three of them are gone..."

"All three of them?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Fine, then I will answer you. I was supposed to be taken away but I ended up leaving out of my own accord. I left on my own but if I hadn't I would have been taken anyways."

"Where you taken by... the Converts," the old woman asked.

"No, I joined them on my own."

"So your not with the rest of your family either?"

"No."

"Then who are you living with."

"Friends and the people I that were going to take me anyways."

"Friends?"

"Yes, there were people who were taken with me. We all live together now."

"Why don't you run away from there? That can't be good for you? What if those people want to hurt you?"

"I trust them, otherwise I wouldn't have joined on my own."

"Are all of your housemates in the Converts?"

"No, only me and two of my friends."

"(*Sigh*) we're so lonely here. We need a beautiful granddaughter like you. Please, give us your name and come here as often as you could."

"I'm sorry but I have to stay in the dark for a while longer. I will give you my name after a few visits if you give me your names now."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I've been told not to trust people easily. I must apologize but it's something that I can't change, it's how I've been told to live in this world."

"Alright," the old woman said. "My name is Dorothy Tewquin, my husband is Geoffrey Tewquin. Please, give us a family, we've lost the closest we've ever had and we need somebody to help us in old age."

"Goodbye, Mister and Misses Tewquin. Please, have a good day."

Concetta left the town and returned to the Hima base. She told Andrea and Danaisa about the couple she had met and the three agreed that they would be harmless. Over the next couple of weeks Concetta visited them on a daily bases and sometime brought Danaisa and Andrea with her. They entrusted the couple with each of their names and were treated like family, which made them feel accepted in this world. Yggdrasil was still unaware of the existence of the Converts because they were just starting up and he had nothing that they could stop without looking too suspicious. When the world regeneration came, though, they would be ready. They would be there to help the Chosen and her companions get what they needed and take Cruxis down. Concetta knew that it would happen on it's own but they could help supply things that would otherwise be difficult. She wanted to help them. She would help them...

* * *

**Really short chapter (sorry) Couldn't think of anything else to write here. Next chapter is probably the last (for the prologue at least, then on to the story of the game!)**


	11. Finale: The Cliff

**I do not own any tales of symphonia related things, that's namco tales studios ltd.**

**I do have permissions for certain things.**

* * *

It had now been a year. It was Concetta's fifteenth birhtday. Pasiara was two weeks older than Concetta and was therefore already fifteen. Danaisa was five days younger than Concetta and Andrea was twelve days younger. Gifts were given in secret, sometimes not even found by the recipient...

Over their time there, Concetta and Pasiara developed an intense rivalry. They couldn't get past the fact that Concetta tried to be too helpful and Pasiara thought she deserved the title of "Queen of the World." Sadly, with the way Yggdrasil let her get away with everything, she seemed like she already had that title. Both Concetta and Pasiara had been discovered dancing and Pasiara often interrupted Concetta with her vulgar music and abuse of her flying ability. She now only ever used her wings when dancing and her feet never really touched the ground so she would never falter. She claimed she was the best at dancing and began gloating about nonexistent singing skills. In all honesty, Pasiara couldn't have been more tone deaf though she insisted on singing and saying that she was better than Concetta at everything. She would go into her adult form, too, (which she was the only one who had because she needed to be at par with Yggdrasil) and flaunt her fake adulthood. Concetta got along with her the least.

Concetta told Mister and Misses Tewquin about Pasiara and how much they hated eachother. Mrs. Tewquin kept reassuring her that, if she gave it time, there would be a solution to this problem. It may not be the solution that she aspired for, but it would be a solution. Concetta listened to the old woman's words and tried her best not to lose her temper with Pasiara as much as possible.

The solution that Mrs. Tewquin spoke of came during a combat training session with Kratos...

##################################################################

"There is something we must tell you," Yggdrasil stated to the four newest members of Cruxis. "It is the reason for your being here and I feel that your lack of knowledge has gone on long enough."

Yuan and Kratos were in the room as well, already knowing what Yggdrasil was going to say. They had both hoped that Yggdrasil would not give them the entire explanation, in fear that they would run away.

"Lord Yggdrasil," Pasiara started, "is this really that important? I want to go to sleep."

"You don't even need sleep," Concetta butted in.

"Yeah, but I still _like _sleeping every night. It makes me feel better about myself."

"How that could help you I have no idea..." Concetta mumbled.

"You may have noticed that there are four of you and four seraphim. There are also the opposite genders; one female and three males versus one male and three females. There is a reason for this that you may have found out on your own if you had been thinking logically."

"Hmmm," Concetta pondered momentarily. "I'm pretty sure I know what your talking about unless it's really unobvious. I didn't even need to use my 'powers' to get an idea of what you're talking about."

Andrea nodded. "I'm pretty sure I know what you're talking about, too," he stated. "It seems pretty easy to get." Danaisa nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it," Pasaira said.

Concetta rolled her eyes and decided to explain anyways. "There are four of us and technically four of them. We have three girls, they have three guys. We each have three half-elves and one human. Setting aside Kratos and I, there are six or you, three girls and three guys. What do you think that spells?"

"... A... good time?"

(*Slap Forehead*) "At least you understand that girls and guys can make a good time..."

"Stop treating me like I'm stupid," Pasiara demanded.

"Then stop being stupid! Unless, is that too hard for you?"

"I hate you so much!"

"My level of loathing towards you is higher than the Tower of Salvation!"

"Ugh," Pasiara mentally winced for having to ask this, "What is the Tower of Salvation?"

"Oh, I forgot, you wouldn't know that yet because you're not me," Concetta said, obviously trying to make her feel stupid now. "You'll see it in a few years."

"If I may interrupt," Yggdrasil said angrily, "I would like to finish the explanation because you two are quite obviously too immature to talk to one another!"

"My apologies, Lord Yggdrasil," Concetta said as humbly as she could.

"Forgiven. Now, you four are meant to be married to the four of us. Pasiara is with me, and the rest should all be quite obvious."

"Well, that's close to what I was thinking," Concetta stated, "but why do you say it so bluntly? You just came out with it."

"I'm trying to make it as simple as possible for Lady Pasiara, my future wife."

Concetta rolled her eyes. It was quite logical, the halt-elven girl would go with the male half-elven seraph, the half-elven guy would go with the female half-elven seraph, and the humans...

_(*Mental Sigh*) He's my teacher! That and he's four thousand years older than I am! I'm usually turned off by guys who are older than me by a couple of years but this is disgusting!_

Yggdrasil saw Concetta's look of discomfort and ordered everybody to suit up for battle training. _Wahoo, _Concetta thought. _Now I have to let him teach me after hearing _that_! These classes are about to get so much more awkward..._

The four trainees went to their rooms to get changed for battle. When Concetta was finished she decided to wait by the exit; she didn't know where they would be training yet so she couldn't go there. While she waited Kratos approached her.

"You don't seem happy about what Yggdrasil just said," he started.

"Yeah, well, neither do you."

"I already knew."

"I had a feeling you knew."

Kratos sighed. "Of course you had a feeling..."

"You don't want to be married again, right?"

"Another feeling?"

"Yes."

"Your _feeling _would be correct then."

"And I think I know why, too. You don't want to hurt anybody else like that anymore, including yourself."

"She deserved better... and so do you."

"I'm a little young to be debating what I deserve or not," Concetta pointed out. "Anyways, me being a psych, my entire life was shaped around becoming perfect for whatever, or in this case whoever, I was meant for."

"Humph..."

Concetta rolled her eyes at his lack of caring. She had a _feeling _that he meant it to be something along the lines of "you don't need to do anything because you aren't meant for me."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but how exactly does your life shape to be with a person?"

"I have a theory for that, actually. Whatever you need in a lover is what you didn't get from your parent (of that gender) growing up. My father was a child who couldn't shut up so I find myself happier around men who are more mature and quiet. My dad was a few years older than my mom so I think that means that I would be happier with somebody who was either a little younger than me more a little older than me."

"Humph..."

Concetta rolled her eyes at this. It was kind of a "you're the one who asked," kind of eye roll.

Concetta walked away to see if she could find Danaisa at this point. She didn't want this conversation getting any more awkward.

When she had found Danaisa and they were returning to the exit they found a note saying that Forcystus was supplying them practice space on a cliff just outside of his ranch. Concetta and Danaisa decided that it would be wise to wait for Andrea and Pasiara, especially now that you could say Pasiara was having an affair with the boss and therefore they would be in deep trouble if they mistreated her now. Finally the two late-comers arrived and the four travelled to Sylvarant together for their training...

##################################################################

Training was almost the same everytime. Kratos would make them fight amongst one another for a few minutes, give each person some pointers as to what they were doing wrong, when everybody had fixed their mistakes he would teach them when was wisest to use certain techs, then they would fight two at a time so he could get a better view of anything else that needed tweaking. Yuan was there, too, but usually only for demonstrations and sometimes to give out tips for something Kratos missed.

They went through usual procedure, each levelling up at least once, until closer to the end. Concetta was fighting Danaisa and something about Concetta's battle stance had been bother both Kratos and Yuan. They couldn't quite figure it out yet and if was annoying them both greatly. Concetta beat Danaisa and moved on to Andrea. Each of them would fight three times in a row, once against everybody, so in the end they had fought each of their comrades at least twice. Concetta once again defeated the person she was put up against. Her next fight would be with Pasiara. Pasiara abused her wings even in battle, so she remained at least fifty meters above ground. Concetta hated having to fight in the air but, then again, you never know when a situation may arise where you would need to fly and fight.

Then, all at once, Concetta's stance problem came to Kratos. She continuously switched the way she held her sword from back hand to fore hand; tossing it a little each time. She probably wasn't even aware that she had been doing it since she must have been doing it for a while.

"Concetta, Pasiara, stop," Kratos yelled up to him. He began to fly up to them and while taking off signalled for Yuan to come, too. "Concetta, I'm going to show you how you've been fighting and I want to see if you notice what you've been doing wrong." Kratos began attacking Yuan, who were both now a little higher than Concetta and Pasiara, but about twenty meters away.

"You're switching your sword direction. Am I really doing that?"

"No," yelled Yuan sarcastically. "He just felt like saying you were doing that then asking you if you could tell."

"Now watch how you should be holding it," Kratos yelled back at her. "If you need to switch directions do it when you're not attacking instead of whilst your still attacking." Kratos began attacking Yuan properly. They had be fighting over and past the edge of the cliff and both Pasiara and Concetta had been fighting a little bit past the cliffs edge. Kratos didn't like being up here but he had no other choice. This cliff brought back some painful memories that he would just be reminded of.

Concetta had been watching Kratos and Yuan demonstrate a proper battle and was too focused on that to notice Pasiara behind her. Pasiara pulled out the dagger that she kept on her person and slashed Concetta from the lower left of her back to the upper right, using all of the strength that she had to dig the small dagger in as deep as she could make it go. The sudden attack drew Concetta's wings in and she began to plummet, fast. She had been teaching herself to take pain in silence so she didn't scream when the initial slash hit, then she had fainted whilst falling and therefore did not utter a sound.

Kratos and Yuan were still battling, both assuming that Concetta and Pasiara were still watching. Danaisa and Andrea were healing themselves and therefore not paying attention either. It was only Pasiara, who began giggling and, after about thirty seconds, (around the same time she saw Concetta's body falling out of sight) the giggle turned into loud, maniacal laughter. She began lowering herself to the cliffs edge slowly, too deafened by her own thoughts to hear Kratos yelling her name. Danaisa, who was now close to fully healed, looked up to see Kratos and Yuan flying back down angrily to Pasiara and that's when it dawned on her that Concetta wasn't there.

"Where is she," Danaisa yelled. "Where is Concetta?" Kratos and Yuan both landed on either side of Pasiara who stopped laughing.

"Why, fallen off the edge of the cliff," she said excitedly.

"You pushed your comrade of the cliff," Kratos asked, major fury coming into his eyes.

"Yes, of course I did! I hate that girl so much! How dare she mess with me! I thought that a fitting punishment for dubbing herself my enemy would be to make her meet a painful and dramatic death. I'm sure that, if you looked on the side of the cliff, you would still see blood."

Kratos looked back at that cliff and at the blood splattered on the edge the had fallen from her body and all her could remember was the last time he had been on this cliff... the last time somebody had died because of him... on this very same cliff...

Kratos pulled Pasiara away from the rest of the group and punched her in the face.

"How dare you," Pasiara tried to say whilst spitting blood. "How dare you punch me, Lord Yggdrasil's fiancé?"

Kratos pulled out his sword and signalled her to fight him. She brought out her whip and began attempting to fight him; though it was to no avail.

"Kratos," Yuan yelled, "what the hell are you doing? Yggdrasil will have your head if you hurt her!"

Kratos looked back to the cliff and memories shot into his head: his three-year-old son being attacked by his own mother who had been turned into an uncontrollable monster because of Kvar; no, because of himself. All he could see was three forms; a small boy, and young woman, and a protozoan, all falling off the edge of the cliff. He began to hit Pasiara harder.

"Kratos, stop," Yuan yelled, running up to him and grabbing his sword arm. Pasiara was bleeding all over and was on the ground. Her whip had been shred to pieces from defending and her dagger had fallen whilst trying to defend and was now a few feet away. "As much as we all hate the little piece of scum, Yggdrasil is supposed to keep her. We can't kill her right now."

"Oh thank you, Yuan," Pasiara cried. "Oh, I mean, _Lord_ Yuan. Thank you so much!"

"You're not welcome," he answered, glaring at her. She seemed hurt that she had caused that much damage. She thought that Yggdrasil didn't really care about the four of them that much, especially not about a psych who knew things that she couldn't tell him. "I'll go look for the body," Yuan continued. "You all go back and, Pasiara, you have to tell Lord Yggdrasil what just happened. We'll see what your punishment will be." Pasiara was hurt a little bit inside that he would treat her like a child; but she obeyed.

##################################################################

Yuan re-entered Derris-Kharlan about an hour later. All he said were two simple words:

"No body."

* * *

**Hmm... killing yourself in a story... I'm not emo I just pictured it happening... I also found that if was a good reason for Pasiara to get punched in the FACE! I wanted to do it myself but I thought that it would be more painful if somebody stronger did it.**


End file.
